


Whiterose's hideout

by Lokfun1995



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cinder never met Emerald and mercury, Coco is sexually obsessed, Emerald stayed a thief, English's not my first language pls don't hit me, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I wanna learn though., Ironwood is a dirty bastard, Lots of side relationship, M/M, Multi, Progressively highier Wordcount objective, Ratings and warnings later too, Salem don't exist, Whiterose will be central, after killing his father mercury applied beacon, cultural food, deffinitly more tags laters, maybe smut later, mention of a jerk, smut is coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokfun1995/pseuds/Lokfun1995
Summary: When Weiss suddently ask ruby to come with her a late night, despite the curfew, for studying. she can't do anything but make a pout.Little does she know, weiss have an entire different idea in mind.





	1. A mysterious case of cookie disapearance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there ! I'm lokfun (Yeah, you surely know that if you didn't came here by chance via a google search but well, I wanted to introduce myself as it's my first fanfic here !)  
> As you may have read in the tags, english is not my first language, and I really want to learn. so if I do mistakes, and you feel an instoppable will to correct me, don't refrain. just be polite.  
> Also, it may seem very short for a start, but that's all it is currently. a start. I have many ideas that just wait for me to stop procastinating.
> 
> Sooo no smut for now. but I may (understand "I will" if I continue to write this) add some later, so if you're here for fluff only, I'm sorry to informe you that I may have the intention of being disapointing later.  
> for now I just have this short premise, but I could write many many many more chapters, I could not stop until my fingers are bloody, my skin pale and translucid, as I'm slowly dying of thirst and starvation.
> 
> the only thing I need for that is to be read and appreciated. so if you do, feel free to tell me, it's what's driving me to write more !

" I need you to come with me." At those words, All in the room Lifted their heads, looking at Weiss. Ruby, the Spoken-to tilted her head on the right, confused.  
"Foooor whut?  
-For studying, you dolt. I may have "used" my influence here to have permission to use the library past curfew."  
The look of horror that showed on the face of Ruby was priceless. As was the giggling of Blake and the frown of Yang behind Ruby.

"WHAT? But, I don't wanna! I've already studied all day. Now I want cookies and sleep!" She protested, pouting strongly.

Rolling her eyes, Weiss didn't have any choices but to grab the poor Ruby by the ear, take the scary pile of book waiting at the entrance of the dorm room, and make her exit. Ruby still protesting.

"Don't wait for us we'll be very late.  
-Noooooo Yaaaang help!" Yang looked at Blake, and the very idea of a night together override her strong sister instinct, forbidding her to move.  
Seeing her sister didn't follow for rescue, Ruby finally gave up, following Weiss, dragging her feet on the way.

"This isn't fair! I've been working hard to make my notes go up already! I'm almost in the average range of scores!  
Which is precisely why you should continue your efforts. Instead of being almost in the average, wouldn't it be better if you were actually slightly above the average?"  
At those words, Ruby looked at the ground in defeat.  
"But, fortunately for you, that's not what we're doing tonight." the red student looked up to Weiss face with nothing but hope.  
"Really ?! But why did you say to yang and...  
-I lied. If I didn't, they would have asked where you and I were and why we didn't answer our scrolls.  
-But then where are we actually going? This isn't the path to the library.  
-No, it's obviously not. Did you notice I disappeared almost every recess and lunch for the past two weeks? Ruby nodded.  
-Yeah, I did, I asked you twice! Everytime, Blake interrupted us or you dodged the question."

Weiss smiled, not saying anything, continuing to lead the poor Ruby to what maybe her ultimate demise of never-eating-coockie-ever-again for what Ruby could know.

Finally, arriving at a turn of the corridor, in the school class-room main corridor of the first floor, Weiss started getting closer of a wall, more precisely of a metal vent of good size. Two screws were actually missing of the thing. A quick glyph made the two other screws who were maintaining the thing in place unscrew as Weiss was holding the vent to prevent any noises.

Now Ruby was not confused, she was completely lost.  
"Uuuuh what are you doing Weiss?  
-Opening the door, and I should say no more, if you want to know, you just have to follow me."  
Saying that Weiss crawled in the vent, letting Ruby to choose if she did want to know.  
She was about to back off. This seemed waaaayyyy too strange, especially for Weiss. It was almost sure that crawling into vents was forbidden in the first place but then two things hit Ruby : First, doing forbidden things was fun. Secondly, was it the smell of cookies coming from the vent right now?  
Cookies maybe forced to do homework! Inspector Ruby had to get to the bottom of this case !  
So she crawled in the vent after Weiss, looking back when she heard the glyph of Weiss close back the exit behind her, forbidding her retreat.  
Weiss was nowhere to be found, but the smell leaded ruby toward one of the turns of the vent conduits. There, she found a first cookie, the first of a line of cookies, leading clearly toward an exit. Ruby followed the trail of treats, gulping them all down like she always did.  
Finally, the cookies were heading toward the end of the vent, who was covered by a sheet. There was light on the other side.

Carefully, she moved the sheet on the side, peeking an eye on the mysterious lair of the cookie tyrant.  
The sight that waited for her was the perfect opposite of what she was expecting.  
The room was apparently an old disaffected stairwell. The stairs had been thorn down, and left only a central pillar and some vents up in the massive room, the ceiling was numerous floors above  
It had probably been arranged recently, as fresh paint covered the firsts meters from the ground, and there was cushion EVERYWHERE it was impossible not to walk on them, except maybe in the very front of the vent Ruby came out of, or when standing on the coffee table in the center, against the pillar. On this table was a marvelous sight.  
"COOKIES!" Ruby shouted running toward the very treasure of this sanctuary, almost not noticing Weiss, sitting less than a meter from the plate holding the delicious biscuits.

"Don't thank me you dolt," she said, reading a book from a shelf, hidden behind the pillar, smiling with her very fibers that the surprise was a success.


	2. Plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SSSsoooooo I've seen some kudos and hits... and I was already full of idea for this chapter. it's a little shorter than I haved initially planed, but I will have the next chapter quicker in exange.  
> Well enjoy !

Weiss was searching through all the school, hoping to find her. This idea has to be the best she had so far for having some alone time with ruby in a guaranteed manner.

Continuing to walk through the gardens of beacon, she finally caught the sigh of the group of people she was searching. She should have know she would find them in an isolated place like this one. A certain rabbit faunus was, indeed, not so fan of crowd and more in particular, of crowd with Cardin in it.

"Hi Velvet, Coco, boys.  
-Hey ! What that supposed to mean !" Fox and Yatsuhashi frowned outraged.  
"Oh nothing silly boys, Weiss just don't know you very well, that's all.  
-Thanks Coco.  
-No problem princess, what can we do for you ? You certainly wouldn't bother so far of your team just to say hi."

Princess. That was the worst adjective Weiss could ever think of. she hated it. but knowing Coco didn't mean anything bad by it, she let it go.

"Hum, actually, it was you I was searching. I need an information : I heard somewhere that your grand mother helped to build beacon, didn't she? Coco made a really surprised face  
-Yeah, but, no one know about that except the families who financed it! How did you ..." Stopping a second, coco seemed to be in intense reflection before saying :

"Actually, I don't see your father helping in that matter, but it was decades, ago. Right ? So I suppose your family may have helped.  
-Well, yeah, may I have a look on the plans?  
-Wowowo Weiss. Hum, I don't know about that. I know my parents have that, but why do you want beacon's plans in the first place?"

At these words, Weiss could do nothing but blush.  
"Ahem, it's, for my teammates ?  
-you don't sound so sure about that Weiss. You're sure you don't want to tell me the ... no way. Are you searching a place to..." Coco made an explicit movement with her fingers.

That was a question no one except Yatsuhashi could not react to. Fox snorting while Velvet was suddenly hiding her face in Coco's shoulder forbidding Weiss to see that her face was currently matching her name.  
As for Weiss, she simply froze. Unable to understand the question for at least ten second before becoming redder she ever was.

"I... I... OF COURSE NOT. This is for ruby! I want some moment of peace for us to not be disturbed while we...  
-Fuck ?  
-ARE STUDYING !"

Fox was down, Hitting the ground of his fist while laughing with such volume that student at the other side of beacon were probably hearing him. Even Yatsuhashi had a smirk on his face now. Velvet seemed to suddenly have a flat encephalogramme as she was still face against Coco's shoulder. And Weiss, well Weiss was suddenly in her brain, trying to analyze the situation, and her thought lead her straight to the one thing she should have not reflected on. For a second, she imagined it. her and ruby hidden somewhere in beacon while... Okay, no, just NO. this was far too much bad and alluring at the same time.  
But the deed was done.

"Oh my gosh, this is really about that, isn't it ? this face tells it all.  
-No ! this is n-  
-No no I get it ! no problem Weiss, so Listen, I don't have the plans, but I know my parents do, let me just call them..."

And this was it. Weiss could never face any of the Team CFVY the same way ever again. Forced to let it go as Coco pulled her scroll, she sat under the tree all team CFVU was lazying around. This was a nice spot. Far from the big of the pack of students. With grass and trees protecting from the hard sun of summer, but not too much pack, with a clear visibility through it. Coco was now talking to her phone, and things didn't even seem to go well. Apparently the question had brought a bit of anger from Coco's parents, but Weiss was not clearly able to hear what they were saying.

"Hey, mom, chill out ! She didn't even talk about the basement ! And quite honestly, I can tell you it's not what she's after. No! Yeah, Of course I promise ! Okay, thanks. Yeah, I will."

Coco closed her scroll with a strange look on the face.

"What the heck was that? Never seen my parents freak out so much before. So my mom sent me the plans, except for anything under the ground. Apparently, it's totally off ground. Even just the layouts. Geez, I don't know what Oz pin is hiding under the school, but quite frankly, if my parents are this freaked out. I don't want to know. "

Well, this was strange. But not what Weiss was currently searching for, so she kept it for later. Now these plans. As Coco showed her scroll, looking to it with Weiss, as they navigated through the plans. The heiress smiled in victory. There was plenty of sealed rooms. Some accessible by the vents, one should fit for a study and f... Cookie-room ! Weiss corrected her mentally. Damn it coco.

"Hey Weiss, how about this one ? It's in the main class-room corridor. There's plenty of space, and it won't be too cooler, nor to hot, it's just mid way from the AC to the Roof.  
-But, isn't that a stair case ? The plan seemed quite clear on that.  
-Well actually I heard of it my first year : It was crumbling, so they destroyed all the stairs, and walled it, except for one door, currently locked. Here, on the level ground.  
-So it goes up to the 5th floor ?  
-Yup, you could even use the place to train, some physical exercise never hurt huh ? "

This was clearly an insinuation. Of bad taste.

The only thing left to do was to check the state of the place, do some cleaning, and maybe ask permission to use it to the headmaster? Professor Ozpin would certainly approve some past curfew work on s... studies. Well this was good. this plan was definitely her best shot to get ruby into her studies... or her bed.

DUSTDAMNIT COCO !


	3. Well this is awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiou ! My longest chapter so far !  
> I did by very best for this one, and the next is already at work.
> 
> As I said earlier, do not hesitate to give me looong comments about how bad my english is. I can't correct myself if no one tell me what I'm doing wrong.  
> though, do not hesitate either to tell me what you like about my story so far. or if one of my caracters feels too much OOC.
> 
> I'm going back to this later. I think I need a breather after all this. tomorow maybe ?

"And this is how I ended up finding this place. And obtain the right to use it.  
-But why we don't use the door in this case ? With a little laugh, Weiss answered  
-Well, this is quite simple. Ozpin have no idea of where he put the key."

So far all was good. The trail of cookies brought ruby exactly to the place without her getting lost in the vent system of beacon, the plate of cookie was empty, with not a molecule of cookies left. Ruby made sure of that.  
And now, Ruby knew about how Weiss found the place in the first place... the sexual thing passed under the rug of course. Quite honestly, Weiss could almost not bear the thought, Ruby innocent brain would melt if she ever thought of something this dirty.

"But... does that mean you did all that just for me ?  
Well that was something to blush about in Weiss book.  
-Hum, well, no, I mean, I'm gonna use this place too. You know ? So it's more about us than..."  
Oops, that was not what she meant. She was already blushing, and this wasn't exactly the best way to stop.

Ruby was suddenly fidgeting, not knowing where to place herself, and she held the gaze to the white haired girl for what seems like an hour, before averting the two blue eyes of Weiss, blushing and smiling. Before her face suddenly crumbled at Weiss exclamation.

"NO ! I didn't mean like that ! I... this isn't what I meant !  
-Oh, yeah, of course you don't. I... I knew, Weiss. I" Oh gosh it was suddenly hard not to cry.  
Strange though. Ruby didn't even once considered Weiss as a love interest. So why was she so sad about it ? Maybe she was just sad of the strong denying of Weiss, or maybe it was the thought of being liked suddenly ripped off her like a bandage. Yeah, that stung.

On Weiss side of the table, it was chaos. Weiss was so focused on the fact her face was beet-red that she didn't think about what she said, and she was now dealing with a sad Ruby !  
And she denied her so forcefully too ! How was she supposed to come back from that ?! Now she was just Weiss Shnee, a mean and prissy, rich girl ! And to make the matter worse, Ruby was on the verge of crying.

"I... I'm sorry Ruby. I didn't mean to be so harsh and forceful about it. I hope it was not too insensitive.  
-Yeah ? Well you know what ? It WAS. I mean it's not the case but what if I'd have a big crush on you huh ? And even with the fact that i don't, It still hurt like hell to hear someone denying anything like that after what clearly felt like a declaration."

Ruby turned her back from Weiss. intending to show clearly that she was not okay with that kind of hurtful burst Weiss just had.

Weiss now had to put up with the guilt, AND the clear denying that ruby folded into her sentence.  
"I... I understand. It was not nice. Please understand that beacon and being honest with what I say to the people around me is still new. I used to lie about, well, anything at all really, I couldn't say anything like what I usually say to you to someone like my father. I used to hide my own opinion all the time, complying to what I was supposed to think no matter the subject or place. That was the price for inheriting the company. At a point, it became so hard to even think by myself... I had to get away. I was starting to lose who I really was to him. And the fact is Even now, I'm still afraid of him discovering who I really am. I'm still complying, like I did for years.  
-Years ?  
-Yeah, Actual years ruby. I want you to know that I'm really doing my best to express myself. But the fact is, I sometimes don't. And I know, things like what I just said earlier are not okay, I don't ask for forgiveness. Just understanding."

Ruby turned again to face Weiss. She was having the saddest face Ruby ever seen on her face since she was knowing her. And seemed Guilty about it. Suddenly, Ruby felt like she've been as harsh as the heiress earlier. But Weiss got it right. It was not a thing to forgive. Not like that.

"Well, then, make amend ? She said it with the kindest voice she could.  
-How ?  
-Well, When yang was bad with me and we were little, she used to kiss me on the forehead. You could do that ?"

What the hell ? this was the most embarrassing thing ruby could ever thought of saying, and she said that ? And it was going without saying Weiss would never do such a physical thing! She was still struggling with any form of contact at all !

"Okay.  
-Huh ?! Like, huh, really ?  
-Yeah, I mean, if you want ?" 

Well this was awkward. Weiss and Ruby were suddenly looking at each other, trying to find a way to bail out of this situation as quickly as possible. Finding none, Weiss started to move without getting up, closing to Ruby before placing her hands at Ruby shoulders trying to not thinks about it. This was going to be as quick and formal as possible. No. that was not right. If Weiss did just that, would it not feel like she did it only to settle the altercation ? It would feel heartlessly done, wouldn't it ?  
So she began to initiate her descent, closing her lips to Ruby.

On the other side, Ruby was suddenly very not okay with all this, having a lot of second thought. Finally, deciding this was wayyyyy too awkward, she lifted her head to tell Weiss how bad of an idea this was. The thing is she didn't think Weiss would be this close already.  
Ruby was suddenly facing Weiss, eyes closed, and closing of her face very quickly unaware that ruby moved her head. Her brain frozing as she was unable to say anything, the fraction of seconds before Weiss lips were against hers passed, and Weiss, feeling that this forehead didn't have a forehead texture at all, shot her eyes opened, realizing what was happening.

Both were frozen, Weiss brain functioning at max speed in order to not just push Ruby away like she did before with words,  
Ruby waiting for Weiss to do so. But it didn't come. Weiss was not pushing her off and it felt... kind of... Nice ?

Ruby passed her arms around Weiss, searching to obtain a reaction, to know what she wanted.  
The message reached Weiss immediately, and as her capacity of reflection was overwhelmed by the situation, she just went with what she felt. Pushing her lips against Ruby's a little more. Suddenly getting a tingly sensation going up of all her spine. Bliss.  
Her arms were around Ruby as well before she was knowing it. Ruby getting a "I'm VERY OKAY WITH THIS" message from the girls who was kissing her, parted her lips, letting the movement increase the sensation of bliss and overwhelming euphoria that assaulted her senses at the moment.  
Well this was new. And good. And the positioning not meant to last so much and getting kind of uncomfortable and awkward, so she let herself fall back on the cushioned ground. Taking the heiress with her.  
Now on top of Ruby, Weiss, was going rampage. This tingling in her spine making her ecstatic, she wanted more and more. Getting more fierceful in the kiss, her hand, starting to go down from Ruby's scapula to the back of her waist.  
Responding to the increase of Weiss, Ruby finally pushed her tong in. timidly, like asking for permission to go that far. She was answered immediately by Weiss's tong, meeting her immediately, coming with it was a new sensation, like all the sensation the kiss brought up until now, but more strong, and somehow different. Ruby's legs parted slightly more as she passed them around Weiss waist.

The kiss may have been really good. But the lungs of either of the to girls was starting to protest strongly against some of their recent choices, forcing the two of them to finally part the pair of lips.  
After some long breaths of air, Weiss started speaking.  
"Was this your plan ? From the start ?  
-Nope~! Pure accident here. Not saying that I'm not okay with it though."

They were still in the embrace of each other. And didn't seem to want to let go. Fearing to be a bit heavy, although she weights less than 55 kilos, and she was very unlikely to bother Ruby like that, Weiss put herself off Ruby by making them both roll on the side. 

"Dust Ruby, that was... incredible.  
-I know right ? I was so scared you'd push me off but you didn't !  
-The truth is... I almost did. But, suddenly your arms were around me, and it felt great and I'mnowrealizingthatthisisextremelyembarrasing."

Both of them looked each other before giggling. The events of earlier seemed so far now. Finally, Ruby Made them roll again, slowly, letting at Weiss a lot of time to don't go with it, before finally getting on the top. then she started to close her face once again, kissing Weiss again.  
She was immediately meet by the marvelous sensation of earlier, as was Weiss.  
This was going to be a long night.

 

******************

 

It was dark, and there was no sound except for the two snoring girl in the room. It was calm since a good three hours. And this calm was about to be strongly disturbed. The scroll on the table began to Vibrate. It was awful. Like if a freaking seism have been put in the dustdamn scroll, and was just waiting a call to be awakened. Then the music saturating through the poor quality of the scroll speakers.  
Both of them shot up immediately, panicking trying to understand where they were, and what was happening to them.  
Weiss immediately got a grip on her scroll. Accepting the call before she put the thing at her ears. Bad mistake.  
"WEISS OH MY GOD ! FOR DUST SAKE WHERE ARE YOU ?! YOU AND RUBY WHERE SUPPOSED TO BE LATE, NOT TO NOT COME BACK AT ALL ! IT' 4AM !  
-Don't yell yang, we just fell asleep, well'be here shortly, I'm waking ruby and well be leaving the library.  
Then there was a silence. a long silence.  
-Weiss, Blake just came back from the library. You weren't there." 

Oooops.


	4. All is better with some explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To protect you against spoilers, I've moved the comment below.

As Weiss and Ruby approached their Dorm a sense of dread was keeping them silent. Yang seemed quite angry to be lied to at the phone, and the cuddling session that just occurred was all new and neither Weiss nor Ruby knew if this was gonna be a regular thing, or if that was a one time thing. no one talked about it yet. And the late night, and the sleep they had been pulled out of was not helping them to think

Finally, at the door, Weiss motion to knock was stopped half done as she was thinking. How Yang would react if she knew about what just happened ?  
The vivid image of Cardin, full of bruises and cut, bleeding through the nose... he just made a bad innuendo. What would happen to her ? She was suddenly tempted to just run away. But she knocked.  
At first, it was an accident. And then, Ruby made it a thing. It wasn't like she planed on it. Yang would surely...

The door flew open, certainly waking up the entire hall in their sleep. At the entrance was Yang, her eyes bright red, glaring at her and Ruby. OOooh boy.  
She didn't make any violent move. Not yet at least, so Weiss pulled herself in the dorm, Ruby right behind her, before Yang closed after them.

"Care to explain where the heck you were ? I've been worried sick !" On her bed. Blake was looking at them. She joined Yang :  
"We. Have been worried sick. Weiss, were you not supposed to be at the library ?  
-we were ! But... we moved at a point, Ruby wanted to go somewhere else to... hum, a walk. We just fell asleep on a... bench ?" It could have worked. It was clearly not a beauty full image of her, but Weiss could have been fine with this. The problem was the tone she used. Far less convincing that in her head.  
But Yang didn't know Weiss lies so far, and was not sure, so she asked the one she knew, could not lie to her.  
"Ruby ? is that true?"  
Immediately, Everyone in the room turned the red clothed girl, And Weiss knew she made a fatal mistake. this was not going to work. Like never.  
"Ahem, yeah, yeah totally sis I. hum, I'mtiredcanIgosleepnow ?  
-OhOhOH NO. no ONE is going to sleep until I know where you were. Because Apparently, as a team, we're not supposed to keep thing for US !" Yang made her point by punching the wall, making everyone in the room feel the vibration passing through the dorm. Four punch, and a muffled protest to all the noises came just a few second later.

Blake, who was looking at her scroll for a second, was suddenly, with no explanation, beet-red and hearing the bumping coming from the neighbor dorm, looked at Yang.

"Hum, Yang, I don't think waking the whole dorm is going to make your point clearer.  
-Well that was a change of heart. You suddenly on their side ?  
-I don't take side yang. We're one team, and yeah, I'm mad that Weiss and Ruby didn't come back when they would have been supposed to. but...  
-Wait. this is less about the fact they didn't come back, and more about where the heck they were. You were the one madly scared earlier. What changed your mind ?" This seemed more and more suspect. And suddenly, Blake was deposing her scroll on the near table. It took 2 seconds for Yang to grab it and read it.  
It was a message, from Coco, in response of a previous message asking where Ruby and Weiss could have been.  
The response Was :

Hey Blake, don't worry, I wasn't sleeping in the first place. And as a matter of fact, I think I might know where ruby and Weiss are. You see, Sooner this week, Weiss came to me, she was searching a F-Room for her and Rube. I might keep this for me though, we woundn't want Yang to hear about it, huh ?

Yang read it one time. then another. And a third time to be sure, then, slowly, very slowly, she turned her head right at Weiss.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY SISTER ?!"  
Yang charged. Without warning and strait at Weiss. Blake was still on her bed. Way too far to intervene. Ruby was stunned, no one could save Weiss.  
Weiss did the only thing she could. Protecting the vital point of her body from the incoming Yang. Closing her eyes in wait of the pain who was soon gonna broke some of her bones.  
...  
... the first blow never came.  
Timidly opening an eye, she saw Yang's punch. Two centimeters of her. Yang stopped herself.  
Her eyes were still red. , and she seemed to be in intense conflict with her anger.  
Finally, lowering her arm, she turned to Ruby.  
"Were you okay with it ?  
-Huh ?!  
-The ... THING you did with WEISS. Was IT okay?"  
Thinking back about the kissing, completely oblivious to what Yang thought she knew. Ruby answered with the more honesty she could. grinning widely as she remembered it.  
"Totally, it was great. I'll do it again right now if Weiss was okay with it." Yang eyes suddenly ran away from each other at the though of her sister in some perverted situation in the very room and in face of her.  
"I don't want to HEAR ANY OF THIS !! She said, covering her ears.  
-Well don't ask then duh.  
-Urgh. To sleep everyone, NOW. I don't want to hear anything about this anymore. EVER."

As everyone complied with the angry big sister, Weiss looked Ruby, blushing from the earlier declaration. Looking at her, Ruby gave her a wide smile, before going in her bed.

Some time later, when all were sleeping, a voice rose.  
"Weiss ? It was Blake.  
-Mhhmm ?  
-You really banged ruby ?"

Weiss almost asleep mind rose to full consciousness immediately, she sited in her sheets before answering  
"What ? no! I wouldn't, this is... Oh, your scroll. It was coco was it not ?  
-Yes.  
-Dustdamit coco.  
-But then, what ruby said ?  
-It was all about ki... kisses. Nothing else of course." Dang, the darkness of the room was suddenly comfortable. no one could see her blush.

"Woh, this is strange to see our Ice queen blush like that.  
-What ? But how ?  
-Night vision Weiss. I know I'm wearing a bow but..."

Oh. Of course. Weiss face-palmed herself. 

"You know I would have not guessed.  
-What?  
-that you were a useless lesbian too.  
-too ? Oh I knew those looksies to Yang in port's class were not innocents. At those word Blake chuckled sightly  
-Well busted I suppose ? And ? How was it ?  
-Was what?  
-The kisses ?"

A New blush came on the first one, Even just thinking about it may have been too much for Weiss some weeks earlier. But there was this satisfying sensation deep in her belly. And the declaration of wanting to do that again of Ruby when they got back at the dorm. Nothing was more full filing. Suddenly the rest of her life seemed so much less concerning. 

"It was... like opening my eyes for the first time. I feel like I should have done that the second day I was in team RWBY.  
-Why the second ? Asked Blake curious  
-Well, the first, I was. Somewhat of a bitch with ruby. I said to her that she shouldn't be leading, and basically, my world was shaken because I was the heiress of the SDC and I was not the team leader of my team."  
Looking back, she was ashamed of herself for that. Thank dust there was professor Port to put her back on the right path. Would he not have been her, she would surely have been a pain in the ass of the whole team.  
"How did it happen ? The kisses I mean.  
-Well, this is an awkward story... and it's kind of late.  
-Well to bad. I'm not gonna let you sleep until I hear it anyway. Throw.  
-Well, then I suppose I could start by the fact that my family help to build beacon some decades ago..."

*******************************

Morning. Awful morning. With light everywhere in beacon and nowhere to hide those poor eyes.  
Yang was suffering made of flesh. Her sister was at least NOT banging Weiss. That was a relief, though not a relief who will last. The way Weiss talked about her the morning left no doubt it was a question of time. But worse, WAY WORSE Yang didn't have her 10 hours of sleep because of Weiss and Ruby, and she wanted to die because of that.  
In face of her seat, Ruby and Weiss were sitting and talking like nothing changed. But the looks they were throwing at each other... Urgh, she could almost see the dust damn rainbows between her sister and the heiress.

Coco passed earlier, full of innuendo and other dirty one liners. Putting several images of sexual intercourse in the head of Yang, all of them including her sister. And she wanted to kill herself just to forget theses.

Velvet couldn't even look at Weiss and ruby in the eyes. Through all the class they had together, she was just averting her eyes constantly. And every time Weiss or Rubes tried to undo the misunderstanding, the rabbit faunus flew before even a word was spoke.

Finally, at recess, Weiss took at heart to find her, and her whole team to clarify. one thing she didn't need right now was rumor about her all over beacon. if her father even heard of a platonic relationship with the same sex. She was going to be disowned, and pulled out of the school.  
Of course, she would not comply, but what could she do then ? It was her father who payed for her tutoring here. Even if she refuse to come back, he would simply stop to pay, and she would be force to go back to atlas... the school ground didn't have rules against part-time jobs, but it would do very bad thing to her grade, and it would be stressful, not even mentioning the fact that she would see her team much less if she was to work like that. 

And so it was going to end the same place it began. Behind beacon academy, under that tree. Where team CFVY liked to chill and nap. 

"Hi there everyone..." She didn't get a response. Coco passing her glasses up to look lazily at Weiss. All the others sleeping, in a big pile of CVFY members.  
"Hi Lady killer. I've learned you finely committed the deed.  
-This is about that I'm here, Coco. The tone was a little reproaching.  
-Did I do something wrong ?  
-Oh no, you just told Blake I did things to Ruby, which is false by the way, and Yang saw it.  
-OOooh Oops ?  
-NO OOPS Coco ! She was at that to punch me to death !"  
Coco rubbed her head, no knowing what to say.  
"Well Weiss, I'm sorry it did not work out well for you and rube then, and for the scroll thing of course.  
-Could you please stop to jump to conclusion already? It DID go well with Ruby as a matter of fact. I'm just not a horny sexually obsessed girl who can't think about anything else. Seriously ? Like I would take Ruby in a secluded place just like that and do things to her! I'm not like that ! And the thought that it didn't cross your mind make me kind of worried. I mean, She's underage for a start."

Yuuup this was a good bunch of good points.  
"But you still want to no ?"  
Annnnd this was a good point as well. Wich was BAD.  
"Even if it is the case, that do not mean that I should comply with those desires, and especially not the first night we'd go there. this is not a one time thing dust...  
-So you do want it.  
-Urgh... that's beside the point. The point is : if my father was to learn about any of this, it would not go well for either me Ruby, or team RWBY. So I would like very much that no word of this go outside of both our teams.  
-Weiss pleeeaaaase, You're not the only heiress of a large company, Adel is one of the biggest line of hunter and huntresses clothing. I've known the reputation of your family, and more precisely of your father for years. Would you really think I would just shout it everywhere I can ? You're our friend Weiss, I would never do that, Neither of my team would."

This, was a relief. At least good news in this conversation. Immediately, the angry face of Weiss started to shift for a more soft one.

"Well, that I'm glad to hear. If you do at least understand that, then I suppose I can forgive you. since Yang didn't actually make my face a bloody pulp. I'll just have one question though. Does all 2nd Grade team sleep together under tree like yours ? You seem to always be so close to each other.  
-Well actually no. We four are an item. "  
Well. This was the most disturbing thing ever. Of all time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holymolly ! the more I write, the more I want to write ! I've been beyond my max word at a time again ! Not by much. but enough to be proud of it.  
> Hey, maybe in some time, I will have chapters who look like really chapters in number of word.
> 
> So I made Team CVFY a thing.  
> I wanted a polyship in this story, but with the way things were, polination didn't seemed like a good option to me. and I've always seen CFVY like that in fact. I would like very much if RT had the balls to make some polyship canon, but, I guess I'm dreaming there.  
> For bumblebee, for me it's the only not-poly-ship I can see Yang and Blake in. No hate to other ship here, I just can't see them as pertinent.
> 
> And now, I hope you have enjoyed. and as always, remember that comments, Kudos, and all those delicious things are what keeps me going.


	5. Chastisating, and disobeying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo I'm still in paris. I've been working on this and I'm proud to anounce that the objective of 3000 words is reached. next one is 4000 !  
> This chapter have been quite hard. I knew what to tell, but not which word I should have used.
> 
> But I did it ! And now, I'm going at it for the next one.  
> and I have to say this : Where the fuck is JNPR ??? Where is Jaune goofiness, Where is Pyrrah Kindness, Ren , the coolest dude ever, or Nora, the Leg-breaker ?! I fully intend to fix this with the nexts chapters. but not the following one, the one after. next chapter will ba about Weiss and Rube in the hideout. Mostly.  
> And maybe some smut From the bumblebee ? no promises, I think it's still a little early with the past story I got for yang.

She was dumbfounded. It was like someone said that the sun was black or that Sun was a serious person. a group of people ? In a network-like relationship ? That was just strange was it not ?  
Seeing that Weiss was very confused, Coco tried to explain.

"You see, at first I was with velvet, and the boys were together as well. And... you could say that things started to get a little more... complicated. Velvet was Eyeing the boys, I was eyeing the boys, the boys were eyeing at us... I was starting to be afraid things would not work for the team you know ? And as surprising as it may be, It not the boys who proposed the idea. Neither was I. It's velvet that brought that up. she said it was a faunus thing. Kind of rare, but not unheard-of.  
-Wait wait stop. a faunus thing ? Does faunus have more than one relation ship at a time ?  
\- historycally, they did a lot. Though after the great war, at lot of them in stored policies about marriage, hoping that getting culturally closer to the human will make less likely another war, and the idea kind of got wiped out their culture for a good while. Though it's getting back in the game apparently. More and more faunus-Humans poly-couples are forming. Oh and if you want to know everything, Only atlas forbid it. Vacuo doesn't care, like anything else, Vale do not even know about it apparently, and Anima actually have law backing it up."

This gave for Weiss an occasion to snort a little  
"You actually looked it up ?  
-Yeah, Even velv' didn't know much about it, just that it was a rare thing occurring. So I got to the bottom of it.  
-But... isn't it awkward ?  
-And why might it be ? Oooh you mean in bed and all ?  
-That was not the subject I was expecting, although maybe I should have, but now I'm kind of curious...  
-Oh well, it was strange at first, but we got used to it pretty fast. The most awkward was velv' at first, quite paradoxally. She doesn't appear timid to us or your team, but that because we all rapidly make her understand she can trust us. Everything new take a good while for Velvet to get used to it. so at first, we were actually so focused on her and making her comfortable, that at the end, she was complaining. She felt like she was treated like a queen or something."

The implications that Coco's words rose up in Weiss head were kind of steamy, and she quickly became red.

"You know princess, you're gonna have to stop blushing at every mention of sex. this is getting kinda old now...  
-Well, I suppose that it's easy to say. Talking about sexual... ...things must be easy for you if you can even get used to such a... n'uncommon relation.  
-You know I won't hold it to you if you say strange, I was thinking exactly that at first.  
-It doesn't change the fact that saying that out loud would have been extremely rude. I felt like I was about to insult you for...  
-I appreciate your effort. You sure change a lot since you first met us...."

That was Quite a memory indeed. At that point she didn't know yet for Blake being a faunus, and Weiss was still acting like a total bitchy-queen. Emphasis on the word act. Weiss nether thought bad of the faunus. Not really. But the white fang made her and the Schnee family completely fall apart. Or at least she thought at first. Now that she was able to take a step back and look at the hole thing. It was her father, and the alcohol problem of her mother that destroyed the family. Not the white fang. those problems only got her father worse. But it was not a cause, just a factor adding up to a pile of others.

Trying to get the subject out of her head, the white haired girl decided to came back on the first one.  
"So. I can trust you to not speak to anyone about Ruby and me ? To no one ?  
-Of course Weiss. I mean come on ! We are friends! I'm pretty sure we can trust you ! Ugh, no that didn't come out right, I'm pretty sure you can trust us.  
-Friends, Uh ?"

That was strange. Believing in this word. "Friends" Weiss did have many friends before. Interested, Payed to be at her side by her father, Liar and pretenders seeking to reach their ends.

"Am I wrong ?  
-No ! no, of course not. I was just remembering how this whole "friends" things used to have no meaning at all in my head some months back.  
-Why is that ?  
-Because at this time peoples calling them self my friends were everything but friends. Sometime, my father payed someone of my age to watch me. and make sure I was proper and all. Some other time, it was people trying to get money, or favors.  
-I hope you punched them hard.  
-I did not. At that time, my mother was drinking already. My sister had taken off to be part of the military, and Whitley was already being a prick. I had no one. And as sad as it is. even if they were lying to me for money, fame, or just in hope of getting anything out of it. it was the only people I could see outside of my family. I would have been alone without them... Well I was alone in a way I suppose..."

That brought of big frown to Coco. She was apparently not liking this conversation at all. But then her face shifted again, to sincere apology.

"I'm sorry Weiss, I guess I did remind you of something hard.  
-It's okay. I'm gonna have to dig it up and talk about it to someone at one point.  
-you make me I realize that not every family are happy Weiss. I mean, my parents sure bothered me at some point for certain things and duty as heiress, but, they are loving, with their every fibers. And it never occurred to me that you would have been mistreated like that for such a long time...  
-As I appreciate your concerns, I'm trying to get over it more and more. And with Ruby, and my team ? I think I will manage just fine Coco. Don't worry so much.  
-I'll try I guess ? Just know, that if you need anything at all, Resources, information, or broken knee for someone. You have merely to ask. Weiss snorted at that.  
-You suddenly sound a lot like Nora...  
-Oh come on ! I'm nothing like this Crazy Pancake Eater ! Almost Half of what she talks about is breaking legs, pancake, or sloth."

She was about to add something when a ringtone started to play on Weiss scroll.  
"Huh-oh, Time to run, I'm a little far from my next class, and it's starting in five minute."  
Turning to run she looked at Coco and the whole team CFVY a last time.  
"Thank you for the conversation Coco. It was nice. I feel like it helped me out with some feelings I might have keep for myself a while...  
-Always a pleasure Weiss. You're more than welcome."

And so Weiss started running as Coco was waking her team from the dizziness of their sleep in the summer heat.

 

******************************

 

"Can you believe it ? The whole team is together...  
-Errrrr"  
Yang was looking nervous at Weiss words. Then, suddenly, she groaned. Starting to search her bag, as Blake was getting off her bed, trying to hide a large smug-face.

Handing what appeared to be some liens at Blake, Yang was looking defeated.  
"I can believe you were right ! this is insane !  
-To be honest Yang, I just felt it. but I was really not sure myself.  
-Did you two made a bet on that ?  
-Yeah, I told Yang about the multiple relationship that faunus can have, and that I sensed a thing like that in team CFVY, but I had no proof.  
-I suppose it's you who got the idea of betting on it Yang ?  
-You suppose well Weiss."

On her bunk-bed, defying gravity like it always did, Ruby was listening music, looking curiously at the shady exchange a money. Getting out of her headset, she asked :

"Yang, did you got another bet, and lost ?" Yang groaned once more. She knew where this was going.  
"Yeah Rube, I did.  
-You promised dad to stop betting money.  
-For the million time Ruby it was because I fought for theses.  
doesn matter, the promise was about bets, not where they come from. Do I need to remind you of what happened to the TV because of you ?"

Yang looked more and more defeated.  
"We sold it to cover my debts... But...  
-No 'but' Yang  
-But-  
-Nope.  
-B !  
-Nope.  
-Fine have it your way little sis."

Weiss started to gather her books, awfully chipfully, as Ruby would have said it. but the more she started to pile-up her study material near the door, the more Yang Stamped her left foot on the floor. Following Weiss with a mighty look.

After Fives minutes, Weiss had gathered everything : A lamp for the darkness of the corridor, an alarm to not let what happened the last time to her and Ruby happen again, A dumbly high tower of books and works of different subject and levels, and a bag containing flour, sugar, butter, eggs, chocolate chips and some other minor things... all was ready. So she came up to Ruby 

"Dear student, thank you for choosing Weiss's special lesson, we're onboard, with the sealed stairs as final destination, the departure of the group will be in three minute sharp.  
-Nooooo not again. Weiss I studied enough and..."  
Ruby Feigned fear of the study session, while jumping out of her bed and starting to take some things herself.  
Yang eyes crinkled while her teeth started grinding against themselves.  
As Weiss Pulled the door knot, Yang arms yanked it shut.

"No one's going outside. It's Curfew.  
-Yang, I already told you, I got the headmaster approval for this.  
-No, All you said to me was that you got approval for the library, which you don't actually go to.  
-True, that is what I said. But at this moment I still didn't want you or Blake to come and bother us while ruby was studying. Professor Ozpin knew where I was going from the start, I just decided not to tell you.  
-You telling me that Ozpin accepted you to get a girl two years younger than you, in a secluded place only you and him knew about ? And I'm supposed to believe that ?"

Weiss winced at the question.  
"Well you see that's the thing. I was thinking it would need much more convincing and was quite sure he would not say yes immediately like it did. I founded it strange as much as you do."

Another thing to add up to the list of weird reaction and comportment of the headmaster of beacon, thought Yang, before getting back in the conversation.

"I don't care. Even if Ozpin know that you go there, he doesn't know why.  
-Of course he does, I told him it was for study.  
-Which. Is. Not. True.  
-It IS true, what else would I do with Ruby in a seclud... OH COME ON IT ISN't ABOUT THAT AGAIN ? Please Spare me, I already told you, I would never do such a thing.  
-Well I don't believe you."

As the argument continued Ruby was left gawking at her sisters and partners, While Blake, for once, royaly ignored the whole situation in the dorm Until she jumped off screaming, while Loud bumps hit the walls repeatedly, the neighbors asking for peace and sleep.  
It was now several minutes that Weiss and Yang were arguing.

"This is not about studying, stop to try to disguise it as that.  
-for the last time it was only about that from the start. I wanted a peaceful place where Ruby could study, meditate, learn or even maybe train. But every time I tried to do that on the dorm, You, a member of Team JNPR, Sun, and many other people get in our way ! I'm merely trying to find a place with less interference.  
-I don't care about your reason, I'm the one who decide-  
-No your not. It was ruby, who suddenly stopped being silent.  
-Yes I do ! You're too young Rube, what if she-  
-She won't  
-You don't know that !  
-Yes I do ! Because I know Weiss and I know she would never ever hurt me in any way."

Ruby grabbed the Door knob pushing it opened, but once again, Yang yanked-it closed in anger

"It doesn't matter Rube, I said no one is getting out." there was a long and uneasy silence as Ruby Stared her sister. Yang knew her sister, she knew Ruby always backed out when in conflict with her and that Ruby would just comply. She was sure of it. enough to have no fear of forbidding her to go.  
Ruby didn't though, slumping as she started to abandon but then, she felt Weiss behind her, passing her hand on her back, in a supportive way. No. this was not the time to back down. Yang was out of the line this time.

"Yang. Move aside." Yang, distraught, looked at ruby and Weiss. Ruby was facing her. She was disobeying her ? Why ? She wasn't so much into Weiss yet, no ?

"Ruby you don't understand ! You can't go there ! This is too soon !"  
Weiss was about to say again that she was not interested to do anything to Ruby this soon, but the redhead girl spoke first.

"You have no right to forbid me anything in the first place !  
-Yes I do !  
-You're hypocrite then !  
-Oh YEAH ? And Why is that ?"

Ruby was as angry as Yang now. But, at the question, she suddenly shudder on herself. Looking at Weiss and Blake, she hesitated.

"That's what I thought !" Ruby hesitation snapped at the last taunt, and so she said it.  
"Melody, Mel, Carolina, this Neon-girl you've been talking on the net, And all the other I never got the name of."  
Yang, took three steps back at those names. The name of a lot of her conquest. a lot of flings, and one night stands. 

"You know ?!  
-Urg, Yeah Duh, the walls of patch always've been thin when you started to use your semblance, and after that, it was mine. You are one to talk about sex too soon. You were ten the first time you brought Melody home."  
That was a dick move, Ruby knew it, and that why she hesitated, but Yang pushed her to it. she was getting only what she earned.  
Yang fell silent. Taken by the memory from years ago,  
Weiss and Blake didn't say anything, there were kind of chocked. Ruby just dropped a bombshell on Yang, this was known.  
Suddenly, Yang, back against the wall let herself slide on it, crouching, taking her head in her arms. She was ashamed. Ruby didn't wait for her to think and opened the door, taking Weiss by the arm and getting out of the dorm.  
Ten minutes of silence and full awkwardness went by. Blake looked at Yang repeatedly, searching for a thing to say.  
Knowing how Yang always run away every time she tried to get closer to her physically, she assumed she was not experienced. But now she knew Yang had a sex life, so why did she always avoided it with her ? There was been several occasion already, but never once Yang tried something, and each time Blake was the one initiating, Yang, Excused herself of got to sleep early. And yet, Blake saw several times loving look and desire in Yang, like, she felt there was something, but Yang was scared, and now she knew it was not because of novelty or awkwardness.  
Wanting to know, Blake got off her bed and walked toward the blond brawler. Hoping to understand. They needed to discuss throught this.  
Placing her hand of Yang shoulder she felt a quiver, and then she started to hear the sobbing. Yang was crying.  
Immediately, she grabbed her by both shoulder, and placed her against the girl. Cuddling with her, in the hope of comforting her a little.  
Feeling the embrace, Yang got stiff for a second, before letting go and grabbing Blake fully as cry started to exit her more loudly.  
As time went by, the awkward and uncomfortable position Yang and Blake has shifted to a more easy one, moving and progressing. An hour later, Yang was lying down fully, her head on the lap of Blake who was slowly caressing her hairs.

"Yang ?  
-Hmm ?  
-Why are you like this ? Why are you sad ? I don't want to pry, but the truth is I've been trying to reach you a lot. I've never clearly said it but. I clearly have a crush on you. And you looked like you felt the same. But every time I tried to get us in something together, you stopped it. Does this have something to do with Ruby and those girls Ruby talked about ?"

There was a long silence. Yang face was against Blake belly, and she made sure that Blake could not see her. The golden locks covering the rest of her face.  
But after a long sight, Yang spoke again.

"When I was ten, there was this girl in my school. Her name was melody, and at that time I think she was Fifteen. Ruby's mom died the Years before that. I was taking care of Ruby almost alone, and I was sad myself at this time.  
One day we're on cleaning duty her and me. So we go in the room were all the cleaning material is pilled, it's a little secluded from the rest of the school. And the second we get there, she's on me, kissing me and, getting me out of my cloth.  
Yang let a pause before continuing.  
I just didn't understand what was happening. Melody was nice, but kind of forceful too. I wanted to say no but I didn't. And she made sure I felt good. This was weird. Like really weird and I didn't understand for a really long time. It took me a week for grasping what happened, but before I had the chance to talk about it to anyone, Melody started to come by, and We'll do it more. It just quickly became normal. And after a Year or so, Melody graduated and I never saw her again. That's when it started to get out of hand.  
Without her, I felt something was missing, and I started to have flings and one night stand almost once a week. I was hurting myself, and I was hurting a lot of girls. Eventually, it came back to bite my in the ass. I've suffered great pain because of that, and decided I wanted out. So, I stopped. I got out of patch by attending Signal, and then Beacon, and I simply stopped going after sex."  
A long pause went by. Blake taking in this part of Yang story, and Yang waiting for Blake to say something. And Blake eventually did.

"Is that... why you refused that Ruby and Weiss go out tonight ?  
-Yeah. I'm scared for ruby, she don't have to go through the same shit as me. and I don't want her to be scared of starting anything like I am now. I must protect her... But I guess that It's too late now.  
-You're wrong Yang. You've protected your sister well, but, you should no chastise her like that. She is older than you were at that time, and quite honestly. Apparently more informed.  
-But what if she gets hurt ? What is Weiss hurt her, and the team fall apart ?  
-Yang... You can't just compare what you've been through with Weiss and Ruby. I seriously doubt that it's a fling for Weiss and Ruby. And even if things don't work, those things happen. You can't just decide to forbid to Ruby to have a relation-ship. It's despotic, and even if you try, it's only going to make her go away from you.  
-You think I should just let herself get hurt ?!  
-You don't know if she's going to get hurt. And you should let her find out herself. And if it does not work out, support her when she'll be sad. What you're doing right now is reporting your pain and mistakes on her, and quite honestly, it's not healthy, Neither for you nor Ruby."

Yang Closed her eyes, reflecting on Blake words. She knew it was true. But it was still hard to accept.  
After ten other minutes, she got her hair out of the way. Looking with her lilac eyes into Blake's eyes.

"I guess you're right. But. It's still hard to see Ruby take off like that. I mean, I guess she won't need me anymore now. It's sad."  
at those word, Blake smiled, before starting to giggle, and it quickly transformed into laughter.

"WHAT ?! What's so funny ?!  
-Oh, no, no, Yang nothing, it's just, Seeing you get jealous of Weiss is kind of cute."

Yang got redder than her sister's cloths. Averting her eyes, before looking again at Blake.  
She was smiling, being supportive and understanding. And it hit Yang like a train. She had denied her for month. How stupid was that ?! She let her fear get the better of her and waste month of happiness. She swiftly got up on one of her arm, reaching Blake face, and kissing it immediately.


	6. Strike first !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuuup. 4000 Words alright.  
> You know, I'm getting Prouder and prouder everytime I'm completing another Word count objective.  
> Soon I shall rulle over the world !  
> Still got issues with my poor english, but I've found a discord that is sending me help. when I'm strugling with some weird sentences I've made for exemple.
> 
> Since I like this discord verymuch, I'm gonna leave a link here https://discord.gg/5G2MQHu for anyone who would want to join. Just know that I'm responding to the name "Akrima sablosang" on this particular server.
> 
> Well, I hope to read new comment from y'all soon.  
> next chapter Wordcount objective : 5000 !  
> And hey, about that, when do you think I should stop increasing the number? at some point, I'm going to start to slow down if I continue.

Weiss was running behind Ruby. She felt dumb. All her school supplies, books and other preparation stayed in the room. And the hand that was grabbing her... it was small, and, to be honest a little sweaty. But it didn't bother her. What did was her heart, who was beating, she didn't know if it was because of the freaking marathon Ruby was forcing her to do right now, or because of the merely presence of the red hooded girl.  
The vent was not far off ahead, but Weiss stopped, stopping Ruby too in the process.  
She was ragging, with a lack of air greater than she thought possible.

"St... Stoop. please Ruby. I'm done running, and beside, we don't need to do this anymore..."

Answering the silent question of Ruby, she popped out the two first button of her combat outfit, showing her collar bone, were was now a pendant, and more precisely, a key.  
Taking the key off her neck, Weiss came near a wall and pushed the key in a lock barely visible. opening the only door of the old room.  
Ruby smiled, before getting in giggling. Weiss cursed Yang for the ruckus. Without her ingredients, she would not be able to show to Ruby how to use fire dust for powering a simple home made cooking device, nor would she be able to give her freshly backed cookies. Fortunately, she had a reserve here, in case of emergency, but it was quite painful to use it only six hours after buying it.

Without the books, studying was out of the question. So Weiss, searching desperately a thing to do tonight, gave the cookies to Ruby trying, quite in vain, to gain time for thinking.

On the other side of the table Ruby was now Eyeing her swiftly, while trying to make her believe she was not , averting her eyes each time their gaze met.

Weiss brain was trying at its best to find a way out of the awkward silence, but a conflict between the desire to embrace Ruby immediately, and a voice in her head screaming her to run away was making her troubled out of rational thought.  
She needed to snap out of it, and fast or this was going to be the most awkward, silent, and time-wasting session she'll ever have.

"I, humm, didn't take the book so there will be no studying tonight I'm afraid. I also thought of doing a dust use demonstration, but I don't have the ingredient, and I'd like to not waste a Fire dust crystal for nothing. , so I have no idea of what to do...  
-Well I supposed we could do something together, and there is book in the shelves behind the pillar no ?  
-Yeah, but I doubt it will be beneficial, this is second year stuff, I've put it here causes I've felt like it would be useful to me while you were catching up on the two year you jumped.  
-Well maybe then we don't need to do anything ?" Ruby looked like she was begging for her life.

There was a long silence. It took some time to Weiss to break it.  
"Soooo are we gonna talk about the Goliath in the room ? I mean your sister, and her reaction ?  
-Well... I know she had a lot of early flings at patch... and when she got to signal, I thought she continued. In fact, I was kind of surprised that Yang did nothing since arriving beacon. I've always thought she was kind of a free spirit, but, what I said to her seems to have shocked her more than intended. So maybe I was wrong ?"

Strange... With not enough information, thinking about it may make it even worse, so Weiss decided to change subject.

"Th... thanks, for standing up like that against her... she's your sister, and even if she doesn't have the right to jail you like that, I was feeling like I was about to retract myself.  
-I honestly could have done nothing without you in the room, patting my back and supporting me."

Turning her head out of Ruby sight, she let out a small giggle. Looking above her own shoulder right at ruby, she said :  
"You know, this is getting waaaay too cheesy for me. I might want to leave now, you know ? Keeping my dignity..."

It was only a joke, but Ruby reacted immediately, jumping off her cushion right on the poor Weiss. Who could do nothing but fall with the strength and mass of the candy-addict.  
The moment Weiss opened her eyes again, she was under Ruby, who was looking at her with those eyes.  
Those eyes that were staring right in hers. With a calm and patient note. All hesitation and awkwardness flew away immediately. Replaced by some natural and healthy embarrassment, and a lot of feeling running free along Weiss's Spine.  
She suddenly felt like her dad had no power. Like yang didn't matter. She felt desired. And freed of her worries. She just grabbed Ruby, naturally and without any fear. Bringing her close enough for their chest to touch.  
Breathless, almost panting, Ruby slowly closed the last centimeters separating her face from Weiss's.  
Said Weiss welcomed the kiss passionately, rubbing the back of the girl she was kissing while making a satisfied moan. Parting the kiss Ruby looked Weiss right in the eyes, before saying:  
"No running away, Weiss.  
-I was not about to.  
-Yet you said you was.  
That was true.  
-Maybe, but if I get a kiss every time I'm trying to run away, I'm surely gonna do it again." She playfully said, while using one of her hand to twirl a strand of hair.  
Locking Weiss's neck in her embrace, Ruby smiled. Before deposing yet another peck on Weiss's lips.  
"That so cold of you Weiss.  
-Oh Ah-ah ... That was not even a Yang level pun Ruby, even I know that." a large grin appeared on Ruby's face.  
"Yeah, I know, but that distracted you enough for me to get open your blouse's two firsts buttons."  
Almost shouting of surprises, Weiss looked down to see that this wasn't a joke. Ruby did undo two buttons.  
Weiss was speechless. Stuck between the indignation, incomprehension, and slight arousing feeling getting in her head. Getting further into the top role, ruby started to uncover Weiss, Button after button. It was purely out of instinct, but soon, Weiss had her plain bras exposed, as the school uniform had been opened up. Getting to business, Ruby started to deposit kiss after kiss on Weiss's belly and breasts. It was a tender and affectionate action, driven only by the intend of the scythe wielder to please Weiss. Before long, Ruby's head was pushed against the heiress skin by the young girl herself, before she dragged the redhead up to her face to kiss her again. As intimate as it was, it had near nothing sexual about it. but Weiss still got heat rising between her legs. Starting to gasp more and louder at every new kiss and attention that the girl was providing her.

Before she could react or say anything, Ruby got up, lending her hand to the heiress.  
After getting up, Weiss was quickly locked into another embrace.  
"Weiss ? What are we ?"  
This was a complicated question, and Weiss was thankful of Ruby for cuddling with her, like she did while asking that.  
"Well, what do you want us to be ?  
-I asked first." Said Ruby in a playful voice.

"Okay then. I think... I want us to be a thing. Like a real thing. But I don't know If I'm ready to go public with it, and I'm scared it might impact my grade and yours. And if my father have even just a microscopic feeling of me fooling around with someone, and a girl at that ? I'm getting either disowned, pulled out, or completely banished.  
My father is a disgusting and spiteful bastard Ruby. If he hears that he's daughter is gay ? He'll be getting rid of me in less time than needed to say dust. My family benefit from a large range of advantages mostly because she have the support of the conservative class of Atlas.  
-Sooo what ? We hide ? We stay away from each other ?  
-No. At least not if you don't want to. but, If my father act against us, he'll try everything he can to mess my school work here. I will have no money. He will try to hurt my reputation, anything is possible. My dad has no remorse doing those things. And I don't want you to start something with me without knowing that, It's not gonna be easy. One of father's most liked weapon is messing with reputation and rumors. , and he will NOT attack me, you'll be the target Ruby, You'll be subject to awful things."  
In Ruby's head, an association of ideas came. It was about something Glynda said earlier that day...

"What if we attacked first ?  
-WHAT ?!  
-Like Glynda said this morning. If someone is about to attack your, attack first when you fow don't think you will. If Your father is likely to try to hurt our reputation and make our lives painful, why not hurt his reputation first? With something, he can not respond to without hurting his reputation himself ?!"  
Getting out of the embrace of Ruby, Weiss took a step back, thinking.  
"But that would be a clear declaration of war against him. I would lose the company, the money, this is exactly what we are trying to avoid !  
-Weiss, You can't just play the sheep for years like that. Even if you try, you will just hurt yourself, you will not be happy, and that will make you bitter, and bad for the company in the first place. If your father is like you say he his, would he really give you the company in the first place ? You can't alienate yourself for something he may never give to you anyway."

Weiss thought about it. intentfully hurt father's reputation ? Hell, even her knew this would be the most liberating and the most marvelous thing to do in the world.

"But what kind of attack could be impossible to stop and hurtful enough to make my father look bad ?  
-Easy." Ruby smiled, leaning her head against Weiss.  
"Let's just say what is really is and what he made you be and do."  
Weiss was considering it. She was ACTUALLY considering defying her father openly, publicly.  
this was insane. Would she have the gut to do such a thing ? She wasn't sure. And thinking on it for five minutes will not help. Hours may not be enough to make that decision. But... this idea? She needed advices.  
And a voice echoed in her mind.  
She needed to make a call. Or two actually.  
"Ruby ?  
-Yeah ?  
-Prepare to be my girlfriend."

******************************

 

A strange sound, unidentifiable. Coco looked, still half asleep, at her clock. Seriously ? Freaking two am ? It was the friend ringtone, so she could not just cut it and go back to sleep. Extricating herself from between Velvet and Fox, she staggered toward the shower, stark naked, having only her scroll with her.  
Closing the door behind her to make sure the rest of her lovers would not wake up, she picked-up the scroll call, placing the device at her ear.  
"Yeah ?  
-Coco, It's Weiss." the voice was foreshadowing some really important conversation. Especially since Weiss would never call at this hour for any reason.

"Okay Weiss. I'm awake now. What is it ? Her rocky voice did nothing to convince Weiss. But well.  
-I'm may be considering some really really bad choice of life, and I wanted to know if you'll be willing to give me some advises ?  
-what are we talking about exactly ?  
-Ruby think I should oppose my father before he does so first.  
Well this was interesting.  
-You are willing to oppose Jack Schnee of Schnee dust company ? For Ruby ? Man I really got the wrong idea about you and the red head, did I ?  
-THANK YOU. Gosh I tried to make you realize that way too long.  
-About that, I hope I didn't mess your team too much, did I ?  
-No, it was already messed up. the "banging room" thing got cleared up fast enough actually, but I think Yang agressivity was bound to Ruby growing faster than she liked. You just put Oil on the fire. If I may say.  
-What-ever do you mean ?  
-Yang had an outburst. then our dorm was the scene of a argument between Ruby and her sister. We got out when Ruby said to Yang some strange things. About past relationship I think ? Never saw Yang pursue anything like that so It was kinda strange.  
-Let's recenter the conversation, would we ? We were talking about you opposing your father ?  
-Yes. I had some ideas, but the fact is I lack the resources to use them. And I honestly don't know if I'm strong enough to beat father like this. One thing is sure thought. I am not dropping Ruby, or the school. No matter what.  
-It's okay Weiss, you've called the right person. Here is what we're gonna do..."

 

******************************

 

How was it possible ? How did yang missed this for so long ? She had kissed boys as girls for years before stopping the hook-up frenzy, but she never did it out of love.  
It was feeling kinda the same, but also different. The new sensations that came with this single kiss, that lasted at least five minutes, were probably induced by the fact that this was NOT a hook-up.  
Blake did her very best to make herself and Yang very comfortable, and if they were locked in a tight embrace, there was clearly nothing sexual about it.  
After that kiss, Yang and Blake just fell silent, appreciating the feeling of finally having something fulfilling together after so long. Quite surprisingly, once the gate was open, Yang could not stop being clingy and would not let go of Blake anymore.

then Yang had an epiphany.  
"Oh my gosh Ruby must hate me.  
-Well you kind of step over your boundary as sister... But you know Ruby, she'll forgive you.  
-Maybe she shouldn't. I was a jerk."  
She had an outburst about Ruby getting into her sexuality and love life too soon... and ruby resisted. this was a first and denoted a strong will to be with Weiss.  
Suddenly, Yang felt proud. Ruby, that never resisted her authority before, even when she was wrong, had decided to not obey. She had certainly matured since her entry at beacon.

"I suppose I will have to say sorry... and thanks. cauz' we would have stayed in the stalemate situation without her.  
-Hey Yang ?  
There was some fear in Blake's voices  
-Yeah ?  
-Are we, like a thing now ?  
-Hell yeah we are. I'm not just cuddling with anyone you know?  
-What about ruby. You two always seemed close. Enough to cuddle if you know what I mean.  
this was a joke, but the simple insinuation made yang react strongly  
-what the fuck Blake ? She's my sister !  
-That... didn't stop some of my friends."  
No way... there was people doing this ? this was insane. And fucked up. 

Yang suddenly realized her head was resting on Blake chest like it was nothing. And a sudden need Yang didn't felt for a long time start to rose up in her. Getting her eyes right in Blake's ones, she got slowly up.  
Blake didn't saw yang usual smirk, nor the unexpected shyness she saw that evening. The look Yang had right now was predatory. She was a prey. Somehow, her night cloth suddenly felt tighter. And Blake felt a long breath of Yang in her neck. a second later she was feeling the pressure of Yang's Arm against her back as a first strong and needy kiss was slowly turning in a hickey on her collar skin.  
Gasping from the sudden attack, Blake felt a hand crawling up her leg, passing by her abdomen, and continuing on the side of her thorax.  
Shivers and strong signals were coming from her spine, at a regular pace. She suddenly felt very vulnerable in front of Yang. Who got up a little, squatting on the cat faunus. after what felt like a dream.  
The look of Yang was now interrogative. And a little scared. She suddenly felt like she was going to far, too soon, too much. And Blake knew she had to reassure her. , so she got up, embracing Yang again in this awkward position. This was fine. And even if she had waited for Yang a very long time, Blake decided that maybe now was a good time to stop. Doing things slowly would be profitable. Yang was likely to be scared otherwise. And so grabbing Yang by the waist, she brought her on the side with her, making them be face to face on the ground, in a position that was very passive, without getting out of the embrace.  
There she just smiled at Yang, before putting her head against the collar bone of the brawler.  
"Sorry. I guess I got a little too much and got you a bruise...  
-No yang, It's okay. If I didn't want that hickey, I would have stopped you. I'm glad it's here."

 

******************************

 

The white haired girl was walking in the corridor, after being asked at the communication room.  
She knew only one person who would call her like that. , so she hurried, she was so eager to talk to her after so long.

Of course, she wasn't running. It would have been improper. As was her precipitate departure of the reunion like she did.  
But being the second hand of the General Ironwood had some advantages coming with it. One was that everyone assumed she left so swiftly for important reasons.

Winter Arriving at the communication room got to the terminal, logging in immediately.  
While waiting the call to finish connecting, she assured herself of being proper, dusting off her cloth.

"Winter ! I'm so glad to see you !  
Apparently, the call connected faster than she thought it would.  
-Hello Weiss. How rare for you to make such a call."  
The video feed arriving just a little late in comparison to the sound, the little sister appeared, she seemed well, at least from what the video feed rendered of her.  
"So, to what do I owe this call ?  
-Well, I wanted to talk to you, Obviously. I hope I didn't bother you while you were doing something important.  
-I'll always have time for you, Weiss, what do you want to talk about ?  
-It's about me. Well, me and someone."  
Well that was certainly surprising. Apparently Weiss founded herself someone.  
-How very precious. I suppose that with my record in matter of love, you didn't call me for advises ? That would be preposterous."  
It was true that with her entry in the military, and her fast ascension, winter never had the occasions of finding someone, and aside from some fortunate hook-up, and some really unfortunates mistakes, winter had almost no experience in the field.

"As a matter of fact, I know for sure that father would not approve. And since I know the person I'm talking about since almost a year and half now, I know them enough to know that the charade won't hold long."  
Well that sounded bad. If Father was to hear about a thing like this he would not approve, he would certainly either pull Weiss out of beacon, or force her to break with whoever Weiss was with.  
"So you are here, talking with me in the hope of finding a solution to what father will probably launch at you.  
-No quite so. my teammate actually figured this one on her own. As surprising at it may be, I appear to find her idea more and more interesting as the preparations go on."  
Well that sounded new. Her ? Her as a she ? She just said teammate, so maybe her team was just trying to help the love life of the heiress, but winter did catch the fond tone in Weiss voice.  
"Are you... With a girl ?  
-It's nothing official. Yet. We want to make it official in a way that will force father to publicly approve."  
So she was a she ! Winter would never have guessed it. Well, she now knew why father would never approve. Atlas was after all, really conservative. The largest company were all enforcing conservation, military power, and a strong government. Homosexuality was still very frowned upon in the country, even if the law actually stopped punishing it after the great war.  
"And how in remnant are you going to force father to anything ?  
-By playing his game. Control, money and influence.  
-Do you hope to stand against father on his own ground ?! That's never going to work.  
-No, not if I'm by myself. But that's the gist of it. I'm actually not. I talked to some friend I made, and managed to get some favors. Mainly, all the channels belonging to Adel company have accepted to diffuse my attack."

Winter gasped at the thoughts. Her sister was going to strike first. Thinking fast, the atlesian specialist thought about it. Weiss had probably figured that if her father was to scold her, or make a move first, she will be his puppet. he would likely threat her to give the company to Whitley, or will simply stop paying the school fees. This approach was the good one, but the real surprise was that Weiss was willing to pull it.

"What happened to you Weiss ? Last time we talked, you were obeying father for almost anything. You're... changed. I know that a good part of what you did and said at the Schnee mansion was either lying or acting. But..." On the screen, she saw the little sister smile. Not a fake smile, a real one, like those she saw at this time when Weiss was still Five, and they played together in the mansion. this smile her mother, Weiss and her was wearing while all was good, and the Schnee family was happy. Well, when the family thought she was happy.  
A single tear of joy escaped Weiss face, but the video quality failed to convey it, until Weiss decided to wipe it out her face.  
"I met the right people, had the good teachers, and met the strongest and nicest girl in my life.  
I know it sounds cheesy, it probably is. but that's the truth. When I came to beacon, I thought I would be a leader here, that everyone would obey me, or look up to me. and today, I'm so glad that I was wrong. The last time someone asked for my money, claiming to be my friend. Seven people beat the crap out of them... You cannot know how important this place is to me. beacon made me realize so much already.  
-Weiss. Why did you call me ? You seemed to know quite well what you are doing."  
Winter had a tender smile on her face.  
"I think I needed to hear it from you. I needed to know that I would have your approval.  
-My approval ? Weiss you're about to take father straight on. like it's nothing. I'm personally going to watch those channels very, very carefully. I cannot wait to hear about father reaction.  
-You know, even if I don't sound like it. I'm scared like shi-  
-Weiss, Words.  
-Sorry. But you got what I mean. I know father if there is just one flaw to my plan, he's gonna exploit it, and use it.  
-he certainly his. But know, that if father try anything, you have my unconditional support."

Still, the same smile, and it was contagious. Winter had no choice but to feel both of the corner of her lips lift up uncontrollably.  
That smile however, didn't last long as her scroll started to vibrate, indicating her next task.

"Weiss, I need to go. I'll get back to you. If there is any problem, call the number I'll send you later today, okay ?  
-Of course. And Winter ?  
-Mhm ?  
-I woulnd't have dreamed of a better sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add this...
> 
>  
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/a51342debcd42a18eb05b5f33c8db030/tumblr_p9rtpwMLMg1rqiczzo1_640.png


	7. A nice evening.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck, JUST HOLY FUCK.  
> As would say all might : OHHHH SHIITO !  
> 7 708 freaking words... my objectiv was 5000... 
> 
> Well, first things first, the last bit of this chapter was written at late (or rather way too soon) hours, in a poor psych state. I'll reread it tomorow, when I'll be back from the deads. so if you see strange things, or if it seems a little rushed, please forgive and forget.  
> I'll talk some more after you've read the chapter.

Yang was on her bed, working on her assignments for once. This was very odd.  
No one talked about the previous Fight between the sisters in the last twenty-four hours... and It was getting on Weiss's nerves.

Worse, Yang seemed like she had totally forgotten about it, and was awfully cheerful. She took Ruby apart five minutes, no one had told any of the discussed matter yet to her, and it suddenly felt like none of the fight ever happened.  
But could Weiss really bring up the matter ? Would it not threw the two sister into another fight ?  
It was Friday, And Weiss was nothing but a ball of stress. She had done every assignment given to her, TWICE, because she was so out of it she didn't even realise she already done them earlier that day. And it was approximately 6 PM.  
The evening could have been awfully long. Ruby, on her bed, was playing some videos games fidgeting and gasping like a kid. The Bed was shaking dangerously, which didn't seem to bother or worry her.  
Blake was taking a shower. In fact, It was an hour since Blake was taking a shower... And needing to vent her frustration and stress somewhere, Weiss saw in that the perfect occasion, going toward the door of the shower and banging her fist on it with insistence.  
"What the hell is going on in here ?! Blake it's been ages ! We would like to take showers too !  
-Sorry Weiss, I'm almost done, just, just wait a little."

Greeting her teeth, the heiress searched for another thing to do. But then as she was about to go on her bed, and awful sound started to reach the ears of everyone in the room. It came from Ruby's Bed. It was creaking, like in agony from the bad treatment it had to put up for almost two years now. Like chanting his swan song, the wood sounded like an old tree, pushed by the wind.

And then it broke.

Shattering in pieces, the bed broke into two major part, and battens breaking free and falling everywhere.

If Weiss did take one minute less before going on her bed, she would have been under.  
Ruby, getting out of the debris, was trying to get off her all the wood shards that were everywhere.  
Ruby Yang and Weiss looked at each other silently. Gauging the reactions of others. And then, Ruby could not hold it anymore, cracking a grin, who transformed into a giggle, and then a laugh. Almost immediately, Yang started to laugh too. Snickering, even Weiss joined them.  
"Well I suppose it was bound to happen, wasn't it ?" muttered Weiss.  
Blake choosed this moment to get out of the bathroom. Only wrapped in a towel and looking with total bewilderment, at the scene before her. then Ruby raised a question.

"Humm, Guys ? Where am I supposed to sleep tonight ?" Almost immediately, Yang put both her arms in a cross  
"Not with me. I know you enough to know when I'm gonna lose a brawl  
-Huh ?  
-Ruby, you move in your sleep. Like if you were fighting an army of Bewolfs...  
-Thaaats... because i tend to do..."

Weiss rose her hand, like if asking permission to speak, she didn't wait for it though.  
"What about...  
-And Ruby does not sleep with Weiss." Shot down before she had the chance to say anything, Weiss looked at her feet before lazily kicking a wood chunk on the ground.

Well that left only Blake.  
Blake who was still in her towel, and quickly answered  
"Hum, I talk in my sleep, and I move a lot myself... I'm probably going to trow some kicks here and there, I'm not sure it's a good idea Yang... Beside, why are you so opposed to Weiss's bed ?  
-You know why, I... Urg whatever just forget it." ruby and Weiss both looked up. This was not matching Yang usual behavior at all. Of course, none of them took the risk to say it out loud.

Weiss, wanting a lasting truce with Yang had come up with an idea, and decided that now was a better time than any. So she started to search her purse unfolding her master plan.

"Yang, Blake ? Did you two had any plans tonight ?" Weiss asked what she already knew, with a innocent smile. Yang had only this assignment left, and then she would be totally free, as for Blake, she was reading, which, in Weiss's opinion, was equivalent to doing nothing. Because if they didn't approach Blake when she was in a book. They wouldn't approach her at all.

"Well, I can delay this dumb thing to later... what about you Blake ?  
-Well, to be honest... I realized I made a big mistake when buying this book at the third page... I'm reading it because I paid for it. but clearly, I'm asking nothing but to get as far away from this book as I can..." Ruby Looked at Blake while after having a look at the cover of said book.

"Is it that bad ?  
-this book is an epic dud, I've never seen something this bad being published before. It seriously makes me question the trust I've been giving this publisher... this is typically the kind of book where all the money got to the cover, and they just took whatever cheap author they had under their hand at the time... I want my money back... " she whined while trowing the book away.

Weiss took the occasion to get back in the conversation  
"Well that's perfect : I have here an address that will take you straight to one of the finest restaurant you could think of that isn't made for rich people with an awfully boring etiquette. I actually go there once or twice a month, I'm pretty sure you and Yang would love that place, it's really quite laid back. And the reservation I've made will make them put the bill on my count.  
-What ?! Wait Weiss, you basically took a reservation for me and Yang, without telling us anything ? What if we said no ?  
-Well, I doubt you will, this establishment in known for their masterfully well cooked Tuna. And if I remember correctly you quite fond of it. As for Yang a lot of their plates are quite spicy if asked. And even if you both said no, I would have gone there myself with Ruby instead."

Yang took the paper on which the address was scribed, and looked it up upon her scroll  
"It seems quite laid back indeed. And it's clearly said that all are welcome, no matter their species, or social class.  
-You make it sound like a family restaurant.  
-Well, if I look the images... Okay, It's not. Clearly. this is... can we really go there with casual cloth ?  
-Yeah, I can assure you, Everytime I've eaten there, it was full of all kind of people. I've crossed Sun there once, it talks for itself." Everyone in the room snorted. Then Yang looked with an interrogative way at Blake. The question reached her easily.  
"I'd love to go with Yang... As a matter of fact this is exactly what we needed...  
-Whatever do you mean Blake... Oh. Yeah, I see. Actually, while we're thinking about that, we have an announcement !" 

Ruby looked at her sister and the partner of said sister... We... no way.  
A stupid grin between pure joy and gentle moquery came across the face of Ruby.

"Me and Blake present here are now a thing, a couple, lovers, and whatnot, Praise us or die."  
There it was. Weiss was silently processing the information as Ruby was starting to tremble... You could see from her expression slowly turning in a wide grin as she got both her fist closed and close to her chest,  
This was official now. And Awesome, Ruby shouted a pure cry of happiness swinging both of her arms as high as possible. The whole dorm heard that. Without a doubt.

She jumped at the neck of Yang, were Ruby didn't touch the floor anymore, Oh gosh she had so many questions she didn't even Knew where to start off ! , so she decided to just throw them all in one long pause-less sentence :

"When did this happen Are you going to announce it to the rest of the school does that mean you're gonna sleep together since how long are two together is there anything that made this moment the right one to tell us why didn't it happens sooner and..." 

Clearly not okay with the rain of question, Yang blocked the mouth of Ruby with a finger like you'll do it for a gun.  
When she was sure Rube would not go at it again, she let her talk again :  
"I'm happy for you sis.  
-You better be you sugar addict, else I'm gonna find where you live and give you a piece of my mind...  
-Yang, we always lived together, we Actually live here in this very dorm..."

Weiss, ignoring the two sisters, looked at Blake with utter happiness. After she recounted to her how the misunderstanding was created the first day her and ruby had been to the hideout, Blake had talked more about her and Yang, and the strong confusion that every new try she gave this ship was immediately sunken by Yang. At the time, she seemed to feel very down about it. It was nice to see her effort finally bearing fruits.  
Blake responded that look with a timid smile of her own, but without awkwardness. a simple happiness spread through her, and a question came up her mind.

"But you ? You're not both going to stay there, are you ?  
-Well, that depend on of Ruby... I had in mind to go check some junk food in vale while you both were appreciating your restaurant."  
All in the room stopped. Junk food ? Weiss ?  
Feeling all the gaze toward her Weiss raised her shoulders interrogatively  
"What ?!  
-Junk food ? You ?  
-Well yeah. I've always wanted to try, but with father and me playing the good little girl, I've never had an occasion. And I was pretty sure Ruby would be okay with it ?"  
It sounded more like a question than an affirmation, and Ruby took it as that.  
"Hell yeah I want junk food." Yang placed a firm hand on Weiss's shoulders.  
"I'll allow it to one condition  
-which is ??  
-Under no circumstance, no matter what, you let Ruby drink. She'll try, believe me, and the last time she drank alcohol, It ended very, very badly.  
-Badly how ?  
-She was talking to everyone in the street, trying to get me at a party, and was vomiting the totality of her stomach content each hour. But the worst part was how unstoppable and annoying she was, She was using her semblance to escape me and buy more drinks. And then..."  
Almost immediately, Ruby covered Yang mouth, looking panicked, as if the world was about to end.  
"And then ! Nothing ! Nobody remembers what happen next because of how Embarrassing it was for everyone involved, yes YANG ?"  
"Note to myself, Ruby don't drink. Got it." Ruby took her defeated stance, But soon, forgot the matter and got cheerful again as they started to prepare for their evening.

 

***********************************

Immediately after the whole group came down of the Airship that brought them from beacon to here. They have to take opposite direction.  
"Remember Ruby, No alcohol, if I hear you did it again... I'm gonna kill you, and then dad's gonna kill us..." Ruby Fumbled  
"bummer"  
"And whatever happen, you know you can scroll us if anything come up."

Finally parting, Yang and Blake got on their way, waving at Weiss and Ruby as the crowd was getting thicker and thicker in the late summer's night. Vale was especially popular at this season for what may seems like a non-stop festival of food, bar and divertisment. There was people of all country, social class and numbers going everywhere in the city.  
A lot of the main street's shops on were dedicated to the food, all kind of them. Atlesian, junk food, Mistrali, anything one could name was there. With different range of price and refinement.

"Sooo, Ruby, did you do as I've asked ?  
-You mean not eating anything of the whole day ?  
-Well, yes, It's better if we're both hungry, since today we are getting a tour of every junk food and Food stand we can find until both our stomachs are full."  
Suddenly, Ruby was looking with star in her eyes at Weiss. It was like a dream coming true... so much food, and possibilities... Weiss continued  
"And since it's Friday, there is no curfew, so if we want to take a breather and then go at it again, we can. Don't get used to it though, I will not finance this debauchery again. What do you want to start by ?"  
"BURGER !!!" She shouted in the middle of the street, unaware, or maybe indifferent to the judgment of every passerby. Gleefully rolling her eyes, Weiss took the hand of Ruby in her, not without a little speck of embarrassment for doing so, and took her through the crowd  
"Burger it is then... Let's see, I remember seeing one stand who did just that nearby last year, when we were visiting the vital festival. Ah ! There it is !" triumphant, Weiss pointed a finger toward the shop sign of a big burger made off neon light. Since it was fairly early, descending from beacon didn't took long after all, there was still a lot of place who were almost free of people, having only the few who anticipated the crowd of the peak hours.  
It took less than a minute to be in front of the store.  
Since the luxury of having a table and siege, would not be possible all night long, Weiss decided to take the opportunity to do so while they still both could. And soon they both sit at a table of the establishment, with one burger.  
"Why only one again ?  
-Don't make that pout, it's for you and me to be able to do as many shops as possible. And I brought a knife with me..." Demonstrating by getting a simple folding knife out of a white foldover purse she brought with her, she cut the burger in two perfect halves, taking one of them, and letting ruby take the other.

The first chew Weiss took was clearly a surprise. The meat and the industrial sauce, full of salt and sugar, but above all, of fat was really a new taste. But fortunately, not a bad one, far from that. She was afraid that not being familiar with the taste of a food excessive in all aspects, it would be too much, but to her surprise, the taste was not. It was, though, way more filling for her stomach to handle, and just after that, she felt really less hungry, but knew it would not last. this was how was made this kind of food in the first place. It was all about generating a peak of insulin to get the client to be hungry again some hours later. By the time Weiss finished her part, Ruby was waiting since at least some minutes. she, after all just devoured hers at the light of speed.  
Getting up both of them immediately search for the next stall of food.  
"Weiss, I've decided for the burgers, your turn.  
-Oh ! I know ! What about those Buckwheat galette I've heard about ? It's vale food right ?  
-Patch's food." Corrected Ruby Before grabbing Weiss hand once again as the surrounding peoples took the word "crowd" to a new level. Then Ruby spoke again.

"I actually know a good place for that, it's not too far, and as a patch native, I can guarantee the quality of the food here.  
-Well lead the way, Redpetal."  
Ruby looked Weiss with bewilderment...  
"Red ? Petal ?  
-Oh come-on it can't be that bad, or perhaps you prefer crater face ?  
-Redpetal'sfine !" both laughing about the whole nickname conversation, Weiss smile didn't go down as Ruby, Using the mass of people as an excuse, got nearer, clinging to Weiss and leaning her head against her. as they slowly got to the place.

As Ruby said, it was not so far, but progressing with all the people, and the slow pace of an evening like this one still made it a long trip for the distance it was.

Arriving at the store, it was hard to say they sold food. The thing had large windows, but all the inside were hidden behind red curtains, even the door, made of glass, had those.  
Before Weiss had the time to ask if it was the right place, Ruby already pushed the door entering without letting go of the white haired heiress.  
Once the door closed behind her, Weiss smelled the air, appreciating the strange odor of cooked buckwheat and salted butter.  
The tables were made of Oak and the base model seemed very simple, but it seems all the tables have been engraved with different patterns of Patch's coiling and rolling cultural symbols.  
The ceiling was made of Chestnut beams, supporting painted planks that Weiss was incapable of determining the species of.  
Despite the hour being still a tad early, few tables were still free. This place looked like a much more serious restaurant, someone coming immediately to give them a table and the menu.

"Good evening ladies. Oh miss rose, always a pleasure to see you come by again ! And you brought a friend !  
-Good evening Eliaz...  
-I'm gonna find you a table for two, near the windows, perhaps ?  
-It'll be perfect, thank you.  
-Well, I let you sit down then..." Immediately, the Waiter got in the kitchen by a door the right and shouted something. But neither Weiss nor Ruby grasped the signification of the what he said.

Sitting at the only table near the windows, Weiss understood why he proposed near of it while all the curtains seemed closed.  
From this side, said curtain was transparent.  
"What ?  
-Got me too the first time; never got used to it actually. Apparently, it's a kind of light-dust enhanced curtain, translucent on one side and totally opaque on the other.  
-What a formidable use of dust !" Weiss comment, this was exactly what she wanted. Able to appreciate the exterior without any exposure at all ! this was a dream place to eat.  
There was a pause in the conversation as Eliaz brought a bottle of water and two menus.

Then, Weiss got to ask.  
"Though this kind of establishment seems odd put together with you... and it seems you're a regular here.  
-Well yeah, I'm not a great fan of fancy stuff and all, but I've always got in this kind of restaurant with my mom and dad before she passed away... It always makes warm memories come up in me. I find it very relaxing. Plus they got cider ! The only alcohol Yang cannot get angry at me for drinking !" As to support her point, the Waiter came back with a bottle of said Cider, pouring two glass fulls of it, before retreating in the kitchen once again.

Opening the menu, Weiss was beset by the choices. A full list of specialty, classics and additional ingredient were displayed as well as different kind of cider, wines and digestive alcohols.

"But are you, still underage ?  
-I am, but I'm studying at beacon, and since I'm in second year, everyone thinks I'm at least 18 years old. No one every asked my ID." Weiss was about to change the subject, not wanting to make Ruby think she was okay with going against the law, even if it was nothing terrible. But then, something didn't add up.

"Wait, how the heck did you got drunk with Yang ? You surely were less than 16 at the time !  
-Well, that's patch for you. Everyone there is either hunter, or family of one. And everyone knows each other. It was more like buying alcohol to friends than anything else, so of course they wouldn't refuse."

Plunking into the menu once again, Weiss got to admit she had no idea what to take. She asked Ruby several questions, and inquiries before setting her choice on a buckwheat galette complete and some additional raclette cheese.  
Ruby on her side, took something strange, a buckwheat galette tartiflette seemed nice, but she got way too much additionals ! It didn't seem to be the first time though, judging from the absence of reaction when she asked all of them, asking More raclette cheese, Brie cheese, Roquefort and cream to come along with country Ham, chopped steak, and honey pork...  
As soon the food was ordered, she had to ask  
"Are you crazy ?! this must be extremely expensive !  
-Oh, I forgot to tell you ? this one's on me.  
-That's not even the point ! We're supposed to make more than two places before getting full !  
-If it's just that Weiss, you have nothing to worry about, I'll still have room.  
-Unbelievable ! Where are you even putting this much food and fat ?!"  
Emptying her glass before filling it back as she answered Ruby smiled.  
"Well, the thing is, My semblance takes a lot of it. I'm not considered as the biggest sugar addict of patch for nothing you know ?  
-the biggest ?!  
-Of all time. All the restaurant at patch stopped their 'menu at will' operations once a got my semblance unlocked. I kinda made one go to bankruptcy before they realized the danger...  
bankrupt... ?! No way !  
-It was a small store of food near Signal. I emptied all they had in two hours. Once their usual client got there to find nothing, they kind of deserted the place, and as I was banished, there was no client left..."  
This was unheard-of !  
"How come you never told us about that ?  
-Well, to start, I'm not exactly proud of it, as I said, once his shop sunk, the guy who had run it after his father got really depressed and never got to lead a shop again. I'm kind of ashamed. And then, It doesn't exactly show me on my better stance... so I don't talk too much about it.  
-I see..."  
That moment, The Waiter came back with two plates, deposing them on the table skillfully.  
"I'm pretty sure this is the first time someone other than your uncle come along miss rose... to what do we owe such occasion ?  
-We're celebrating ! Two of our friends got together, and we made a surprise for them tonight... We didn't want to feel left out, so we got to a place ourselves...  
-I see, Well feel free to call me if you need anything."

As he was going to welcome a new set of client, Weiss looked at the food in her plate. The smell was a wonder. Digging right in, she followed Ruby, on the other side of the table who was cutting what was basically a mount of food all bound with cheese of all sorts. The ratio of proteins, glucids and lipids must have been near of lethal ones... How Ruby was able to gulp all that down was a mystery.  
Though it all disappeared when Weiss took the first bite of her own meal.  
It was way better than the burger ! The salted butter mixing with the strong flavor of buckwheat which was so new to her...  
She had the best chefs back at the mansion, but never any of them would eat something this simple, deprived of all refinement. But as she could see perfectly, simplicity was in the head of her father, nothing but another word for cheap. She suddenly felt very sorry for him. Because he allowed his status to influence his whole life, he would never taste these simple pleasures. he would never taste such a good meal with a loving person on the other side of the table. Locking on ruby for a second, Weiss took some time to study the expression of her secret lover. this occasion was so special. She made it all about food because she was afraid of saying the word date, but it was stupid was it not ? She already passed several hours in a lip lock with the girl in front of her, how come proposing a date was so hard ?  
she was here, and in the blink of an eye, all ideas of food and escaping the 'Schnee family way' was irrelevant. she was already out. she would have any opportunity to come back here another day. And even if Ruby liked food. She knew it would not matter to her where they went.

though she finished her plate. no one right in their mind would allow such marvelous food to waste.  
After drinking the last speck of cider they had, and Weiss had to convinced Ruby that taking more cider was not a good idea, she argued a lot about it and then supported her statement by a powerful argument :  
Weiss wanted the evening to last. If Ruby got sick now, the fun would stop much too soon.  
They talked a moment about small things : their studies with professor port being as boring but useful as usual, professor peach who was asking essays about several rares dusts.  
Soon, Eliaz came to them, handing the bill on the table politely. As she said before, Ruby paid it fully, But before they had left, Ruby decided that now was a better time than latter to take a trip to the toilet, since the crowd had now got way more thicker.

As she was Waiting, the waiter approached Weiss.

"She is such a marvelous kid to have around.  
-Is she ? I know her to be capable of tactless speech craft, and recklessness.  
-That she is... I would never had guessed one of her teammate would happen to be Weiss Schnee of the SDC."  
At those words, Weiss turned to face the man, a mix of suspicion and fear on her face.  
He responded at this silent glare with a cheerful voice.

"Oh, Worry not, I'm not going to say it everywhere I can, and certainly not anywhere you could fear. I'm valuing young miss rose friends almost as much as she do. I'm just curious about you. The sole informations I know about schnees are filtered by journalism, or are merely rumors, and few of them talk about a nice Schnee. It's always great to see the human side of the monster they show you."

Those word only did half of the job of reassuring her, but the sympathy given toward Ruby by the waiter will have to do. Giggling, she answered.

"Well, I'd'like to clarify that even if I was almost as bad as those rumors sometimes ago. It was not because I thought myself superior and in the right to be such an insufferable brat, but the result of a constricting education, in the very goal of making me the perfect obedient little daddy girl.  
I've had to put up with my family, more precisely my dad, for years, beacon was my escape, but years of molding are not undone in a week. I'm so lucky to have find team RWBY when I entered beacon. No-one but them could have endured my prissiness, back then.  
-You seem to be fond of them more than your own family huh ?  
-Yes, with one exception, my sister Winter."

Ruby decided to come back only some minutes after, preventing them to talk more, and with a last polite bow, the waiter see them off.  
At the last minute, Weiss stopped at the door to say something. The waiter, clearly seeing that, got back up, waiting for it.  
Ruby already out, could grasp what Weiss said, but only a second later, she talked again, louder  
"I'll come back here, the food was marvelous." And closed the door without making a single additional sound.  
Taking the direction of the main street once again, Ruby started a conversation anew  
"Sooooo what's now ?  
-I'm feeling maybe a little full, but the night is still early. I suggest we find a place to make a pause before returning to the food marathon. Like... the beach ?  
-Can I swim ??  
-Ruby, It's dark. You can't swim in the dark, and there might be water grimms.  
-Yeah, you're right..." Seeing Ruby was about to pout, Weiss naturally came closer to enclose the girl in one of her arm. Both blushed slightly on that, but none tried to stop it.

 

***************************************

 

 

"Hello ladies, Glad to see you tonight. Can I have your names ?  
belladonna and Xiao long.  
-Oh, I see that your miss Schnee's friends... Your tables is ready, please follow me."  
As they followed the man, exiting a small vestibule they entered a large room with larges windows. A red carpet on the floor embroidered with ocher lining, and slightly lowered tables enclosed by red Victorian styled chairs, all was shouting 'romatism' in the decoration, yet, as Weiss said, all kind of peoples were actually eating here. Both of them even recognized some classmates here and there. finally stopping near a table a little apart from the others, the man invited them to sit as he got two menus for them.  
"Would you like something to drink ?" Yang and Blake looked each other a second nodding both in consent.  
"Yeah, For myself, I will take a jin-tonic, as for you Blake ?  
-What kind of wine do you have here mister ?  
-please, call me Orhan. We have a large kind of mistrali wines, red, white and rosé. If I can recommend something, I would say that the Heaven's cave we have here is dating of a little more than five-year, still young, but It's strongly appreciated by the young adults.  
-We'll take a bottle of that as well then.  
-Right away." And as soon as he got back up from his little bow, he jolted through the personnel only door and disappeared.

"Weiss didn't lie about this place, this is incredible. I have to admit the atmosphere isn't half bad either.  
-Yes.  
-By the way, didn't know you were a fan of wine Blake... I should have known with all the hitting you did on me, that you would be a fan of wine-nies..."  
Blake first turned red. Then hit Yang on the shoulder quite strongly.  
"I can't believe you ! Were here for less than five minutes, and you crack a sexual joke !  
-Well, what can I say, I can't change what I am."  
Both of them laughed for a second.  
"To answer your question, When I was still in the fang, we happen to rob a train, nothing big, we got Intel it was a food train, conveying goods to be shipped on the coast to atlas. We simply got onboard and detached the fret from the rest of the train and let it stop. When we did the inventory, we got food for a very long time. And, there was a car full of wine.  
I got the occasion to get some great bottle for myself, and quickly got a liking to it. It was like a hobby with some of my friends at the time, to get away with the constant fighting.  
-Well, I'm glad we didn't know you yet at the time, Rube would have died this day...  
-Is it... really that bad ?  
-Well, it's not like she's an alcoholic, but she have absolutely no control over her desire, if she see something she want, she will take it first if she can, and think only after."  
the man got back from wherever he went with a bottle in his hand and in the other, the tool that will permit him to open it. Deposing two glasses on the table, he filed the first, Blake's one, and politely offered Yang to do the same, seeing her declining, he took he's leave while adding  
"Of course ma'am, your drink will be here soon."  
Blake played with her wine in the glass for quite some times before taking a first sip. She had a complex expression while doing so, like if trying to put some emphasis on her analysis of the drink. then smiling, she took a longer sip before putting her glass back on the table.  
"Not quite bad. I like it.  
-Talking about the wine or me ?  
-The wine of course." Blake said it with a playful tone, ginning at Yang who responded by rolling her tong out of her mouth.  
"I mean, Yang, you are not just "not quite bad", you're a freaking goddess I would eat the feet of, if you asked me to do so."  
It was Yang turns to blush. Opening the menu she hided behind it, trying to conceal her blushing face and the fact that she was smiling like a dustdamn moron. Blake however, imagining the thing in her mind reaffirmed it in it for herself.  
Yeah, she would definitely worship the feet of yang if asked to. maybe even if not.

"You... have a hell of a smug face right now.  
-AHEM, yeah, huh, I mean no, I don't I was just ... Yeah, okay, I may have thought of your feet a little more than it is decent."  
Now yang was not embarrassed, she was completely taken aback  
"You... have that kind of strange fetish ?  
-humm... yes ?"

Silence. A strange and long silence as Blake waited a reaction from Yang, who was slowly acknowledging the fact that Blake was blatantly saying she was seeing her feet as an object of sexual fantasy.  
It should have been disturbing but, as strange as it was, it was nice to hear. Even if it was in a strange way, it was directed toward her. It was, in a way, a mark of affection.

Blake on the other hand was getting more and more scared of having grossed out Yang. It must have been visible on her face because Yang reacted immediately :

"I'm don't find it gross or anything, it's kind of flattering in fact, I just have no idea how to react to this..."  
A small smile from Blake confirmed that the message came across, and both of them decided to bury the subject and forget it as fast as possible.

Another man, a waiter in a tuxedo, came up to them, putting the drink of Yang on the table.

"Did you choose anything ?  
-Oh, no, We're sorry, we kind of forgot... We'll get to it..." Blake was overly apologetic, which only made the waiter smile. Only giving them both an agreement nod, he got back to another couple of client a little further away.

True to her word, Blake got in the menu immediately. Yang followed her lead and did the same while taking a sip of her jin. 

The menu was so unusual that it was almost comic. There were really wide ranges of price, and the fanciest food was put together with the simpliest ones. It was no cheap-food in any way, but it had clearly been made for fitting all kind of purses. It seems that the dishes proposed were coming or inspired by all around the world too. From athlesian quite balanced food to Mistrali specialty while passing by Patch sea-food. All the culture in the world seemed to have at least two or tree dishes on the menu. To Blake's surprise, even Menagerie was present on it.  
It was mostly veggies, and a lot of different saucing based on different plant. Kuo Kuana was a small Island, with all the faunus crammed on it after the great war, there was barely enough place to fit people, let alone animals, and because of that, meat of any kind was a rarity on it, and food was mostly based either on fish, or veggies.

this menu presented Yang and Blake with a dilemma. Since they were not paying for this restaurant, what could they afford to take without abusing Weiss's generosity?  
Settling to the middle lane of conduct, both decided that they'll try new things slightly out of their prices ranges, without abusing too much, not wanting to cost Weiss a fortune.

"So Blake, What is it that you'll eat tonight ?  
-Well, I'm tempted to say 'you' but I'm starving, so instead I'll take a Poached Tuna with Kumquats and Jalapeño.  
-Tuna huh ? Though I'm quite a bit surprised by the Jalapeño part... I thought you didn't like spicy food.  
-It's not that I don't like it, I just find it insufferable if did too often. Once in a while can be great, plus, the menu says you can choose how much you want it to be spicy. What about you ? I saw theses chicken spicy things while browsing my own meal, I'll bet on this one.  
-Well sorry to disappoint you Blake ! Tonight, I'm in the mood for something a little fancy, so I choose Chilly lobster.  
-Sea-food ?! You ? Well, I'll be eaten by grimms. I was sure you didn't like that.  
-I do like sea-food, I'm just sick of it. At patch, we were either eating that, or the buckweatflour thingy ruby like so much. Dad had this friend, I don't even remember his name, he was a fisher, he was constantly giving us all kind of sea-food, we were eating that like, four time a week. So when I arrived here I've decided I'll try some other things, and Sea-food kind of got out of my mind for a while.  
-I see. But lobster ?  
-Yeah, Actually almost all of them are fished at patch. , but we rarely eat that, it's still luxury food, even at patch, so if we wanted that, we needed to buy it."

Bobbing her head around, being a little distracted, Blake got to look at the wall their table was against. And then, looking around, she realized.

"Humm, do you wonder why we're here ?  
-One of life's greatest mystery, isn't it ?  
-No, why are here, at this table ? It seems a lot secluded compared to the other tables, and there is this huge TV in our plain sight. If I understand correctly, when reserving, you choose your table here. Why did Weiss set us up here ? Isn't that strange ?"

Yang filled her lungs to reply, but stopped when she was about to talk, realizing she had no idea.

 

****************************************

 

 

"IT'S THE SEA !!" Ruby, being Ruby. Shouting a cliché line of manga while Weiss got rid of her shoes, wanting to feel the rough sand between her feet. a Year ago, Weiss would have let out an exasperate sigh. Now, it made her smile. Ruby's Quirkiness was one of the thing you could only,grow fond of. that was one of the thing a lot of Weiss's and Ruby's friend agreed to concerning the scythe wielder. At first, it was either off-putting, or straight annoying, but the more you saw it, the more it was fun to watch, never being the same things. Like if she always gave the best of herself to be a ball of strangeness, eating nothing but sugar, running in all direction, always happy, and smiling, sometime a little lacking in reflection, but compensating by a strong sens of responsibility and benevolence, but some other time, being an excellent strategist, quick at thinking and acting.  
Her attitude and gimmicks would make a stranger think she was all but reliable, but in truth, she was extremely so, caring about everyone, wanting a happy ending for everyone. always trying to get people to be nicer. Hell, she even tried that with Cardin once. Spoilers : It didn't go well.

"Ruby, please, could you not shout strange things ? You're gonna bring people on us, and right now, I want to be alone." For emphasis, she grabbed her by the waist, smiling at her.  
The beach of Vale was dark. The nearest lights were at least twenty meters away, which was kind of easing the eyes of Weiss. Being under the lamp post for a good while like that was tiring.  
Ruby responded by the embrace immediately, closing the space between both of them in half a second, chest against chest, laying her head on Weiss's shoulder. Weiss, not expecting a strong reaction like this one was suddenly in the embrace, both of her arms still lifted in the air.  
then enclosing them on Ruby's back she appreciated the heat the girl was releasing in the chillyness of the early night. Ruby, wanting a little more than a standing embrace, let herself, bringing Weiss with her, fall in the cool sand.  
Without any warning, Weiss could only fall on Ruby, stopping only a few centimeters before her. Ruby suddenly seemed a lot more little and vulnerable.

"You could have warned me, I almost fell on you."  
Not replying, Ruby grabbed Weiss by the back of her head, guiding her to a kiss. Smiling while giving back the kiss, Weiss thought about nothing for a second enjoying the moment, and then as they broke the kiss, she let her arms sink in the sand, circling Ruby's hips plunging again in search of another lip-lock. a deeper one. Instead of grabbing her back, Ruby got more comfortable before letting both her arms laying on the sand near her head.  
It was... defenseless. The attitude was an offer. Offer Weiss took up sliding one of her hand under the shirt too large for the young student caressing her belly directly.  
Ruby's breathing got faster as Weiss hand got up and up and up. not stopping on the girl's breast, going up until she was caressing the neck of ruby, the shirt almost gotten of Ruby, who decided to get rid of it, getting almost topless, being only in her simple black bra.  
Weiss on this sight could feel her heart beating faster, yet she was extremely calm, it all felt like a dream, almost surreal, she was on the beach at night, and her hand was getting lower and lower, passing on Ruby's breast continuing down and down, switching from her belly to her waist and continuing on her outer thigh before switching again to the inner thigh just before the knee and going up again. Following the movements of Weiss carefully, Ruby opened up for her, letting her caress her tights a while longer, But Weiss didn't go further.

Looking at her in an interrogative way, Ruby got slightly up, in a hybrid position, between lying down and sitting.

"I'm... Ruby, I know it's dark, and a little secluded, but... It's still public. If we are going to do this... I'd prefer no one walk on us, and also, if we could not break public decency, I would prefer that.  
-pfff, party pooper.  
-Come on Ruby, I'm sure you don't want perfect stranger to find us doing... Whatever we were about to do."

Having snapped out of the dreamy state of mind, Weiss was already redder than she would admit, but the dark protected her from being seen by ruby.  
The similarity of the situation with another one gave her an argument  
"Beside, don't you remember ? Faunus are numerous to have night vision. We may have been in plain sight for some of them..." The thought alone was terrifying to Weiss now she thought about it.  
Hating to admit it, Ruby had to give it to Weiss, the idea of being seen doing... anything outside, may be a problem, and some may even report them to the police... She didn't need to have criminal report of exhibitionism and, as she was still underage, Her father would hear about it...  
The simple thought made all the situation awkward and strange, and absolutely unacceptable, she was not doing anything here considering this. That was a shame though... A night beach was probably one of the most romantic setup she would find.

"Fiiiiine. Still, not hungry ?  
— To be honest... that was a bit too much for me. I'm not used to... so much food. Why not go fetch an Ice-cream ? It'll help our digestions.  
-Yeaaaaay, I got to have a...  
-DONT. Say it.  
-Weiss-cream !  
-Urgh, why did I find myself in a relationship with you again ?  
-Because you luuuve me.  
-Shuuch you dolt."

Ruby quickly put her shirt back on before they moved on to the nearest Ice-cream they could get. Before they knew it they were surrounded. People of every kind, everywhere, forced them to hold each other to not lose the other in the crowd as they got nearer of the shop they wanted to get to.  
A Strange man then bumped into Ruby with brute force, almost knocking her over, In his hand, the small Wallet of the girl. He's face was strangely black, as impossible to see.  
A girl in the crowd shouted  
"Look out ! A robber !"  
Both turning their head, they could only see the man running out of the crowd already, they were about to chase him when he suddenly vanished.  
They both looked at each other, and giving more attention to the surrounding, started to hear the voice of the girl in the crowd. She was, seemingly fighting something, searching around them, they finally found her behind them a few meters away.  
A tall Red haired girl was holding the Green-haired one by one hand high up in the sky.  
"Pyrhaa ?!  
-SHE was the one robbing you. She took Weiss's purse of your hand without you even noticing !  
-She WHAT ?!"

Said girl loocked them all, trying to determin if she had any chances to get away. The hold of the red haired one was quite strong but...  
As hammering the last nail to her coffin, Three other person suddenly showed up.  
One boy, a tall blond, a girl with ginger hairs, and... was that a boy a girl ? she couldn't tell... ... He was a boy. in a dress... But now they were six. and one of them hold her quite strongly... she wasn't getting out of this one, so with a stern face, she did the only thing she could.  
"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUN !!!! Yes ! I'm introducing Emerald ! This chapter was the bigest paradox of a life. It was a pleasure to write words after words... BUT THIS WAS SO SLOOOOOOW I thought I'll die before I'll get to see the end of it.
> 
> I think I'm done with the increase of word numbers. any more than this would make chapters way to thick.  
> I'll also complete thoses start and end message tomorow, I need sleep. a lot of it.  
> Good night fellas.
> 
> Edit : alright, I'm more conscious now ^^ for thoses who are asking themself, I've eaten all the food described recently. except the tuna. buckwheat galette is a specialty of my region, that I seriously recommand... best food ever.  
> That aside, we finaly have an apparition of juniper... Hope I'll write them good. this chapter was a mess to write. the first part where Weiss give the adresse of the new couple took me 2 freaking weeks. I've written the rest with the time left. so much more faster.  
> Next chapter will cover the surprise I didn't add here (this chapter was way too long already.) and will also features Emerlad, a new caracter, and a more sane me at the writting.
> 
> OH yeah, and this RvB quote... I'm sorry I could not resist, it seemed so obvious at that time. I laught for five good minutes after I've wrote this dustdamn quote


	8. Scoundrel Scoundrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not pleased with this chapter. but I've been re-arranging this one fore ages, and I don't want you folk to think I'm dead or that this thing is abandoned.  
> Sooo here we are.  
> This chapter may be subject to some Edit real soon, but I need a pause, I've been at this goddamn chapter 12 hours straight. I don't want to see him anymore for at least a month.

First things first, Weiss took back her purse out of the green haired girl hands.

"You filthy scoundrel, I can't believe I've almost got robbed !

-Tsss." The girl ignored her, looking away.  
JNPR, more precisely, Ren, still in a dress for some reasons, suggested getting out of the populated streets where she would have too many occasions to run away, using the crowd.

Of course the girl tried to resist the group dragging her in some dead end where she would be trapped, maybe beaten, after all she tried to Rob a Schnee, they didn't have a reputation of merciful peoples... and then tossed in the hands of policeman who will be more than happy to take her into custody another time... she didn't even know what time it was again... lost the count after one hundred something.

Finally, in said dead end, she had to admit she was surprised no one did any physical harm to her, only having the Schnee pestering her. Not helping her, her stomach was empty for at least two days now, and emerald was not feeling well, having used all her aura like an idiot to get caught in the end... maybe she deserved to be taken in custody, she thought.  
After all, she did get caught. If she didn't get punished a way or another, she wouldn't learn anything from this fiasco.

Starting to get on the nerve of everyone, Even the girl in red that accompany her started to try to calm the young Schnee.

"What do you mean calm myself ?! Do you know how many money I've almost lost ?"  
Jumping in the occasion to place a word, the green haired girl responded at Ruby's place.  
"Pfff, as if that mattered, I'm sure you have ten other cards full of money anyway.  
-What the ?! How do that matter ? Robbing is still punishable by the law ! Beside, you're not even right ! I only have this one!"  
Well, this detail was surprising. But not enough for the girl to ask more about it.

"What is your name anyway ?   
-Does not matter to you Schnee." 

Touched on the raw nerve, Weiss frowned, hardly containing her agressivity.

"DO NOT call me that.  
-Oh, I'm soooo sorry, do you prefer prissy ? Of maybe princess ? Oh no, no, better, why not goddess ? I'm sure that must stroke your ego ! Don't you think ?  
-What a waste.  
-What ?  
-You ! You are a waste ! Illusions semblances are rare, and it got to someone like you !   
-YOU THINK THIS IS EASY ?"

Suddenly, the girl stomach made one of the most awful sound it could, the rumbling echoing on the stone walls of the place some more before the sound finally died. She continued :

"You think I steal for FUN ? I don't have your millions, I don't have what it takes to pay fancy schools fee, I don't even have what I need to feed myself you dumb bitch. So yeah, when I see a Schnee probably full of enough money to feed myself for WEEKS, I try to rob them, sorry to try to stay alive." 

She was sour, hateful enough for it to be hearable in her voice, but she shed no tears. She had this conversation was too often to cry about it.

"I'm sure there is other ways  
-Oh yeah ? When all the fucking cops and peoples know your face ? When your parents dump you in the first gutter they find to get rid of you ? At six years old ? Sure there is a other way ! Prostitution or death. That's all there is."   
She took a pause, observing the heiress face, were all spite and anger had been replaced by something else... something worse... Sorriness. God it was more insulting than anything else.  
To her comfort, Weiss didn't stick to it though.

"So what ? You're going to leave all your life like this ? Stealing food and money ? if that's the case this is still a fucking waste. You could be worth so much more. Have you only tried ? To get out of this ? Are you even trying ? Or do you wallow in stealing and living out here ?   
-I don't have the choice  
-or, do you ? You seemed to have decided you can't escape from this like some sort of destiny ? I'm sure you could find work. Just with such a semblance, it should not be hard."

Now she had nothing to say anymore. The girl could only stare at the ground as she let the moralistic word sink into her. 

"No one would accept me as employee, my face is on all the freaking place I can think of.  
-It'd still be a waste anyway, you need a hunter school." Ruby added, more for herself than anything.

"Oh, and maybe you'll give it to me ? It's easy to give moral speech, less easy to do something huh ?  
-I would.  
-But you can't.  
-I can.  
-And ? What stopping you ?! If you're soo kin to help the poor and the orphan, what stopping you huh ?  
-Well mainly you tried to steal from my girlf... girl teammate. and girlfriend."  
Weiss looked Ruby utterly stomached, then pointed JNPR  
"Can we discuss things before letting people know PLEASE ?"   
Pyrhaa immediately intervene  
"Well, congratulations ?"

Now Emerald had something to laugh about. a Lesbo Schnee ?! With someone, she didn't recognize and was probably pretty poor on the look she had ? No way ! That didn't match the Schnee name at all !   
She couldn't help but laugh about it, this was unbelievable.

"What so funny, you scoundrel ?!  
-Oh I'm, I'm sorry, I can't help it... a gay Schnee... this is so corny I could die of laughter... seems took right out of some stupid fanfiction or something !"   
she stopped laughing immediately when she felt a rapier pressing slightly against her chest.

"You can mock me if it amuses you, you can mock my family all you want, there is a high chance of me agreeing with you anyway, but if you mock my girlfriend or our relationship, I'm transforming you into a sieve here and right now."

The fancy rapier was sharp, and emerald was forced to gulp down her saliva, being pretty sure that her skin was at that to be pierced.

"O-okay, Weiss, calm down, if you hurt her, it's you who'll be out of the law. Dust, never knew you were this protecting."   
Pyrhaa was trying to temper Weiss's anger down the best she could, not wanting Weiss to have troubles.

Ruby, trying to get all this to go a little faster, wanting to go back to the lovely evening, asked :  
"Sooo are we calling the cops or something ?"

Then there was a long silence. Weiss slowly pointing myrtenaster toward the ground, Team' JNPR waiting for someone to speak. That until Weiss spoke again, saying something that made all the rest of them to answer the exact same thing :

"No.  
-WHAT ?!  
-I said no. We're not calling the cops.  
-Weiss, violence is not...  
-Oh hush you dolt, I'm not gonna hurt her. I'm gonna give her this occasion she pretend she never had, and well see if she truly steals because she had to, or if it's just for fun."

Emerald felt lightheaded. She tried to get a grip be convincing herself that the sch nee was most likely joking, or wasn't thinking straight and will reconsider.

"But, Weiss, Aren't you short on... you know ?  
-Money ? Yes I am, I'm gonna have to give winter a call.   
-Are you sure ? She's already paying for the expanse outside of beacon's one... and she promised to be the one who will give you the money if your father stopped paying beacon.  
-I'll talk with her, I'm sure she'll be comprehensive. Such skill as illusion semblances are extremely rare, leaving her as a scoundrel would be a shame. Unless of course you want to stay a scoundrel ?" 

She had turned to Emerald while speaking, and said girl was still in disbelief this could ever truly happened. Well mostly because if one Schnee willing to get her out of the street was already unbelievable, another one wanting to finance it would be just straight up impossible.

"Weiss, You know my father is a hunter back at patch right ?  
-Yes What about it ?  
-Well you could say he put some money in an account for me since my birth... and I could basically pay for it ? I think your sister is doing enough already, we shouldn't ask more of her.  
That's what I meant when I said I could do it..."

Okay, Emerald just figured it out. This was all a PRAAAAANK. this empty dead end ? Perfect for hiding cameras, she was probably being recorded by some cruel sick show who will make her believe she could try to attend beacon, and right when she'll actually start to believe it, the prank would be revealed and all her dreams would be broken.   
Only people who helped her were doing it out of interest either in her body, or out of interest of her abilities. This Junior guy was a good example of that, giving her a roof as long as she would do his dirty work, AND sleep with him. She took him up on that offer every once in a while, when she really needed a shower, or money to not die... And well, Melanie and Militia were kind of nice, once their bitchy side had faded, they were not so bad once you got to know them... even junior was trying to be nice once in a while. It was better than a lot of people in her life...

Sooo a prank show... the reveal of the camera must have been close now...  
Any minutes...  
Juuste a few seconds.

"Hey, scoundrel, you didn't give an answer...  
-Huh ? Oh don't call me that.  
-Oh so now you're willing to give us a name.  
-Well, I don't know about the one my mother gave me, but I choose emerald some years ago." Shit, she was so out of it she gave the real name she was going by... 

Shit, Shit, Shit.   
this was not good everyone will know her face. But then she saw something strange. no one was blocking the exit anymore. Even stranger was the girl with brown hair and red ends, the one in red cloth... she grabbed her by the wrist, saying something to her... so she listened.

"... gry no ?  
-Huh, sorry what did you just say ?  
-You are hungry no ? Weiss and I were doing a tour of the food stall, you want anything ? I'm Ruby by the way."

Uh ?! HHuh ?! No way ? this is... she looked again at the wall of the dead end... Still, no camera and prank show staff...  
She turned her head at the group now dragging her back in the street, genuinely thinking she will not try to run, and still not calling the cops...   
It's at this moment it sank deep in her brain.  
This was real. They were dead serious about the beacon thing. and now they were taking her to food. Actual, hot, nice, delicious food...  
She didn't care anymore. If it was real or not. If there was a slightest chance she got food with this hunger raging inside her belly, she had to try. and So she followed them.

This girl, Ruby, then spoke in a bright nice voice, full of confidence like all this never happened and she appeared to be a part of the group from the start

"Soooo ren, what the hell with the outfit ?!  
-Lost a bet.  
-Against who ?  
-Your sister... Don't worry, no money involved this time. Only a punishment game for the looser.   
-Are you okay ?? Going out to town like this ?  
-Oh yeah, no worries, ren is so sexy he's been hit on five times already, by boys AND girls...  
-I honestly, find it more comfortable than male cloths, even if it's a little cold... Nora can't stop telling me that...  
-HE'll get used to it ! and then we'll do it with JAUNE and JNPR will be known as a TRAP TEAM !   
-Nora... I don't do best, beside, good luck to put me in any girls cloths...  
-But you did it already !  
-Are you referring to that prom a year ago ? Yeah, that the only bet I'd lose, Jaunnie stuck to me like if written on my forehead for months, some jerks, like Cardin, are still using it. beside, It didn't suit me at all."

Having her little dreams of a trap team broken made Nora pout strongly. Giving Weiss a silence she used to ask :   
"By the way, What are you guys doing out here ? Enjoying the night for once ? I mean, I know Ren and Nora are going out in town on a daily basis, but you two are usually staying locked in the dorm room of yours... what is the occasion ?"  
It's jaune who answered this one.  
"Decompressing. Pyrhaa has been helping me so much her own work was pilling on and her grades were suffering, so for a time I was the one helping her, and we were both pretty much fed up with all that. So here we are, Ordering food and walking on the street, and then we saw you guys and well, you know the rest."

What the heck was that ? She was in the middle of a group of students. If she was not dreaming or deluding herself, she would be one too in some time... For a second, Emerald forgot the food. It didn't last long, after all she was famished. But for a minute, she could see herself laughing among this group of people, who, yeah were mad for what she tried to do, but did respect her as a human being, and was being stupidly friendly... in what kind of world could they be happy like that ? Did it really existed a life like this one for her ? and more importantly, was she really interested by this life ? It all seemed way too easy and cheesy to be true, and even if she knew they were dead serious about it, she still couldn't help but feel something would break it all and it would never happen.  
and even if she did go to the fancy school who was suddenly promised to her, what would she finds there ? Will she become what she always despised ? Like a Schnee ? Will she look down on people and be all spiteful ?  
and that when it hit her... she was already like that. The street made her like that already. Because in the street, you could thrust no one, and by extension, that made anyone and everyone an enemy.  
These people... they weren't bad. Just happy all the time. Kind of annoying, yeah, but above all they seemed to care for someone who tried to trick them, they empathized with a total stranger and helped him.  
And she could see now, she could glimpse at the future and a tear rolled down her face.  
Being a huntress ? Hell yeah she would do it. she would do it for her, but not only. She would do it for the other peoples in the street she demonized for years, and were truly, only like her, antagonizing everything that made them seemed less.  
She never drank, she never did drug, and dust-thank-the-gods she never sold herself... Well, almost not. Junior was an exception she could accept. But other were lost in all these things. Hunters and huntresses had very good pay if they were good. She could help these peoples.  
And so, broke the puny Emerald, fell the armor of sarcasm and hate she put herself in years ago ? no. not yet. She was still in the street right now. this was only a glimpse at a possible future, and a lot of things hardship and hurtful things were on the road.

But a dream of the little girl she was, when people on the street were still just friends yet to be made and adult were kind and well intended just got back to the surface of her consciousness. Something she thought long gone, buried deep in herself, that she probably hid away because it felt like a weakness at the time...

She would become a huntress, if the world gave her the chance, she would take it, and so, she broke free of the idea she was trapped forever as a street rat.

 

**********************

 

She knew they promised her hot Delicious food, but be at a stall like, as a client, between a Schnee and her girlfriend... she felt stupid. this was out of her reality, and emerald was still not believing it was happening to her.

The Schnee insisted to go to a specific place, apparently, she had something to do there, even her girlfriend seemed kinda clueless about that.   
Gosh, Emerald still couldn't believe it. A gay Schnee. Giving money to people... who tried to Rob her even ! Someone else would have told her, she would have laughed and ask them if they believed in Santa too...

"Soo now that the food is ordered for everyone, why not go at this table ? Just there ?  
-But Weiss, isn't this one really close to the TV ? It's gonna be loud as hell. and we'll be all squished together...  
-I... didn't anticipate that JNPR and our guest would be here... but this is important, we cannot take any other place.   
-Why ?"

As the question left Ruby's lips she was already seeing the victorious smug on Weiss's face.  
"You'll see."

And so, everyone got themself a seat and wait for the food. When the guy holding all their plate came in, he threw a nasty look at Emerald, but seeing Weiss at the same table, he didn't dare to say anything, and just gave everyone their command.  
Everyone could see Emerald eyes with stars in it as in front of her, a feast was waiting for her... If there was poison in the food, everyone felt like she would have eaten it anyway, gladly even.  
As soon as Ruby started digging in with the usual black hole she had for a stomach, Emerald started with enthusiasm. Yet still not as fast as Ruby, her hunger could be felt in every of her movement, and she finished her plate second behind Ruby and ahead of NORA. Which was really impressed but, knowing the situation of the girl, tried to no tell anything about it, until it slips out of her mouth. Fortunately, Ren was here and saved the day by giving her more food from his own plate.

And then as Weiss expected it, it started.   
The TV was pretty loud, so no one could ignore it. the place they were in was protected by a curtain, normal one thought, and so few people could see her in when the screen changed to AdelTV, and suddenly her face was on display for all the group to admire.

"So miss Schnee, You're the one who requested this interview, may I ask exactly why ?

-Certainly, I'm here today because I couldn't be anywhere else than here. As many may know, I'm enrolled at Beacon's academy since almost two years now, and through those years, I've met different peoples, professor or not, who taunt me a lot, was it about being a huntress or about myself.

-About yourself ? 

-Yes. You see, let's start by the most important part. I'm Gay. I am finding myself in a relationship with an incredible girl. I will keep her name for me, as I don't want to trouble her life with a ton of paparazzi, but I can affirm that I'm in love since I stopped being an instrument for my father to use.

-Your father ? Jack Schnee, Actual CEO of the SDC right ?

-Correct, My father work closely with the government of Atlas, which as we all know, is not the most tolerant country of the world. And so, to keep his precious contract, like the rest of the country, he will never admit that his own daughter could love women.

-Why tell this now, and so publicly then ?   
-Because my father will hear of it, and if it was to be in a discreet setting, he would have most likely cut the founding of my study at beacon to force me to come back home. Were he can control me and my actions.

-Control ? Isn't it a little strong of a word ?  
Precisely not. My father is nothing else than control. Control of himself, and other below him. I was once one of his puppet, and I say no more. I didn't come at beacon because it was not attached to the army, or because it was in a nicer country for the gay community, I did it to escape his influence, who was starting to damage me mentally.

-How was he doing that ?

-He would control exactly how I eat, what I would say, and what I was supposed to think, at all time.  
He controlled on a really high frequency that I was aligning myself on his every word. I could have resisted, but at this time, I knew no better, so I accepted it, and for decade, I was little more than a slave.  
Without my sister winter, I would probably be like Whitley today, a perfect copy of my father.

-But if he really is like you describe it, how were you allowed to go to beacon, and not Atlas ?

-Well, when I started to not know if I was talking for myself, or because he taught me to say everything I was saying and thinking, I knew I had to get away. So I publicly announced my intend to go at beacon. With this, he needed a reason to keep me at Atlas. Of course, he didn't let go just like that. He ordered some of his security to merge several Gigas Arma Grimms together. and he put them in one of those Giant armor my family proudly display at the front of our main facility of Atlas.  
This type of Grimm is a possession type. He asked me to prove myself by beating it down. Of course, a Grimm of this size and protected by a sturdy armor is nothing but impossible for a novice, and my father was expecting me to back off. At this point, he didn't know that my sister, Winter, already trained me thoroughly, and I took him up on the challenge, that's how I got my eyes scar. My father didn't know I was capable of beating this creature, and made me fight it anyway. he doesn't care if I get hurt, of even if I die. As long as he have an heir for the SDC he can control, he doesn care even if a member of his family could die for what he wants. My father never loved any of his family to be honest. He told my mother he married her only for the family name was I was still very young, and if I had the chance to grew in a family which fortunately, knew some form of love, it was not thanks to him, but my siblings.  
I'm sad of what Whitley became through the years, he was once a wonderful little brother, warm and loving. Today he's nothing but a cold calculator, lying, cheating, and contemptuous to anyone else than father himself.

-Are you not afraid that, seeing this, your father do pull you out of beacon ?

-I am not, As I am today legally independent, he cannot force me to quit, and I now have reliable other income, who will finance my tuition until the rest of my time at beacon. Were I am, he's powerless. It's precisely because I'm not afraid of him anymore that I can say it here loud and clear. My father DID use faunus labor for years, even if it was illegal, he bought some law passes, and kept them out of sight. Still is in fact  
Almost half of the proof used against Faunus vandalism were crafted as well. he's responsible for a lot of hate toward the faun uses in Atlas. And if I can't say that the White fang attacks performed against the SDC and the property of the SDC were false, for a lot of years, he lied about it by creating false personnel to be killed when most of our true personnel was safe and sound. Did I mention that most of our personnel at the SDC is a little more than 12% less paid than anywhere else ? And I'm talking about the human one here, My father consider the faunus who work for him lucky if they are paid at all.

-Even if he does not have any ability to pull you out, do you not have fears he would evince you off the list of pretenders for the SDC heirs ?

-There is a High chance of this happening anyway. As I know my father he would have tried to marry me and pass on the control of the SDC to the person he would have sold me to. And Yes, by sold I mean sold, as it would have been an arranged marriage in order to merge his company with another. and nothing else. My "training" as an CEO was I think, intended to be for me to give "advises" to the new CEO once he's in charge, this way, ma father's Will would stay, and we get back at the control thing. My father hope to be controlling the SCD even when he will be retired or dead. We will never let go of the company. Of course, he will deny all I'm saying here today violently. and will probably try to discredit me the most he can. But there were already rumors about all his misdeed for years, I'm not inventing things, only confirming them.

-A last question, Miss Schnee, in what you said today, It is clear that you do not expect to become CEO of the SDC, what will you do then ?

-For a long very long time, I was intended to get the SDC on the right way. But the more I work toward that end, the more I sense that my father will never let me. So I say good riddance. I know for sure that sooner or later, my father and the company will pay for all the wrong they did on remnant. I cannot support a violent movement like the White fang, but I hope that Atlas one day, come to terms with the faunus and learn to live with them, and not against them.

-Thanks you Weiss Schnee for this interview this was...

 

as the show continued to the next subject, Everyone in the group looked stunt by what they just witnessed.  
That was a hell of an attack. and Emerald, looked at Weiss only to see her with a smile. It was a smile full of feelings. Achievement, for finally speaking up ? Scared maybe ? Of not being able to got back anymore. If front of Emerald was a girl who stood against her aggressor for the first time, and was waiting the back blow.   
Emerald remembered how Weiss told her to not call her Schnee. She understood now why she didn't want to be called that. Through this name, people were trowing back her father's way at her. She was genuine. Good willed, Emerald got up her chair, grabbed the girl by the sleeve and tug her out of her seat, only to take her in a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you for speaking up."

Now she was sure, the girl in front of her was not a Schnee. She was Weiss. 

 

**********************

 

 

Blake was dumbfounded. Yang was hiding her big giant smile behind one of her hand for the whole interview who displayed in from of them.  
Then Yang laughed. Hard, and loud.   
"NO WAY ! DID WEISS JUST DID HER COMING OUT ON TV ? Oooh I WAS SOOO WRONG, SHE'S PERFECT FOR RUBE !"  
The outburst of yang seemed to relaunched Blake.exe, and she snapped out if it.  
"Did she... put us here to witness it ?! Oh my god the thing she said about the faunus... she just said it... Oh my god, I would give millions for a photo of her father seeing this...  
-You said it Blake... Oh gods, the best gift ever, she made my day. She gave us delicious food, a restaurant, and the best interview she could have made in the history..."  
Warm tear of laughter were escaping Yang's Eyes.

In the restaurant, everyone stopped to look at the Screen when they realized what Weiss was saying. The thing was probably the most watched in the whole world right now. and now, everyone was talking about it. producing an enthusiast buzzing as the waiter, came back, with a bigger smile than ever.

"Did you two laddies enjoyed the show and the food ?  
-Weiss Set all this up didn't she ?  
-Yes, she certainly did, but it was our pleasure to see this interview, she just said it was going to be memorable, keeping the content totally secret. Please, when you'll see her, say thank you to her from me. As a pro-equalist, I cannot be more happy for what she just done. It was surely not done frivolously, but jack Schnee is known to bite back, I hope she have closes friends to back her up."  
He winked at them, before doing the little bow and leaving to another table.  
Even if he was already away, Yang answered anyway, speaking more for herself than anyone.  
"She does, she most certainly does."  
Then she got up, and grabbed Blake pulling her in a warm embrace as they both walk out of the restaurant.

 

 

*******************

 

As Weiss and Ruby got back on a bullhead to beacon, Emerald was fidgeting. She was most likely not used to use these transport and was uneasy.  
"You'll see our dorm room is not big, but we got bunk beds!   
-BunkBED Ruby, you just broke one.  
-Ow... right... About that... how are we gonna do this exactly ?  
-We'll see. Yang and Blake were further into town, and will take longer to get back. , so we could just be sleeping already when they get back. I don't think they will wake us up just for that. Oh and by the way, I already sent them a message about your emerald, they said they had no problems for you to crash in our dorm, we have a sleeping bag for Ruby's uncle. if you don't mind the slight smell of booze. I tried everything I could to make it better, but to no avail sadly."   
Emerald hesitate once more...  
"You know, you're not forced too.  
-Nonsense, we can't let you on the street. Beside, I'm not letting you go until I'm sure you get enrolled at beacon.  
-do you even have the right to invite peoples in your dorms like that ?  
-Officialy ? no, Actually, well kind of, the head master is a nice person, he already bent the rules for us once or twice. and there is no Ill will here, I can't see any reason why he wouldn't want to let you in, even more so if you are about to enroll."  
The door of the bullhead closed, destroying any hope of retreat for Emerald.  
and the plane finally started his ascension.


	9. That was the most embarrasing moment of my life, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was MUCH MUCH MUCH faster.  
> Maaaan this was way easier !  
> I really struggled with last chapter. it's refreching to finaly have my rythme coming back.  
> Well, again, I'm not exaclty perfectly happy with this new chapter, but, it's still better than previous one.
> 
> So for this one to, I'll add the mention "may see some slight change later". Good read everyone, and thank you if you're still here.

Jack Schnee was a man of diligence and serious business, he was working to uphold his empire from 8am to 10pm Every day, except maybe when urgent matter came in. Now past his work time, he was eating the perfect meal while drinking a glass of wine.  
For most of the people, this wine was equivalent of maybe a month or two of income, but to Jack it was nothing more than a few specks of money. he had so much more that this was clearly nothing to him, and never in his mind would he even come across the fact that his life style could in any way be utterly wasteful. It was just normal from his point of view. he was controlling the biggest dust company to ever exist, HIS company, and yeah, he had old and annoying financers and business partners who didn't liked faunus and strange new things and trend. As for Jack himself, If he hadn't hated the faunus before, he didn't refrain to use them, as they were cheaper and more convenient that any legal employee he could ever hoped to find. Of course, the white fang hurting his business changed that, and he made sure to punish the faunus he owned thoroughly for those misdeeds. 

The first detail to come that felt wrong was how his phone, usually silent this time of the night started ringing. As he answered, he felt a strange knot in his belly, he felt it with his guts, this call was no good news, few calls this late were. When people called this late, it was to ruin his precious time with urgency, or it was vultures trying to get a share of his immense wealth.

"Yes ?  
— Jack, What is the meaning of this ?! You assured me our partnership would be a strong and mutually beneficial alliance, not this law trap !   
— What ? What do you mean ? Who are you even ? Do you realize how many partnerships I sign by years ?  
— I. AM. Victor Steele ! And the outburst of your daughter is already causing problems all around my company ! I'm calling to cut the contract immediately, this is not negotiable.  
— What ?! Old on, you can't break a contract like that, what is going on exactly ?  
— I'll be here tomorrow morning at 7 sharp. With my lawyers, I'm sorry jack, but I won't take the fall with you -CLONK"

Jack looked utterly stomached as the Steele tech contract he signed years ago was suddenly yanked away from him for no apparent reason. He was about to ask himself what this 'daughter story' was all about when his phone started to ring again.   
Oh no...  
Now the knot in his belly had transformed in fear. Jack Schnee, all mighty and powerful felt like puking. Without answering he checked the number of the caller...   
He just lost his main metal provider and Now, he was getting a call from Ironwood himself... He still had his glass of wine in his hand... but he now completely ignored it.   
Pushing the right button he put the Scroll at his ear.

"Yes ?  
— Jack, I'm calling for urgent matter. You need to check out the Adel TV website right now.  
— What ? Can someone tell me exactly what is going on ? I just got a call from Victor, stating he was announcing that he wanted to break the contract he had with me !  
— your daughter Weiss did an interview that was diffused this night by all the Adel media, it's already going viral.  
— She what ?!  
— We already discussed this eventuality Jack, But if the law go and check things out, I will not be able to protect you this time, the accusations are too big. "

As the sentence of the general was sinking in his head, Jack Schnee Felt a terrible shiver go through his spine.  
Accusation ?! What did Weiss said exactly ? In little more than Twenty year, never once Ironwood let him astray, Now Jack was not scared he was painfully pissed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ?! WHAT EXACTLY IS GOING ON HERE ?!   
— It's'm sorry Jack, You provided us excellent experimental dust and standard dust at price defining any other concurrence, but this time, it's too much risky, if the atlesian population hear the government his tied with you, we risk a rising of the population, it would bring Grimm as well as a civil war even the Athenian military couldn't handle cleanly.   
— STOP, stop, please, Can't you explain to me what the hell is going on here ?  
— Just watch the goddamn website jack. CLONK"  
Just as the called died on his ear, the Scroll started ringing again.  
Letting go of said scroll, Jack Schnee felt his hand trembling... the glass in his left hand shaking enough to splatter wine on the table.  
With one hand, he opened the laptop in front of him, dread filling he's consciousness enough to make him feel light-headed.  
On the website of the TV chain, said interview was in front page, and had been visited countless time already. Starting the video, Jack looked at his daughter, unleashing the worst and most fearsome thing the world was capable of unleashing after him : The truth. Jack slowly felt his dread change to anger, then turning into rage.  
When Klein entered the room, he palled.  
"Sir what are you doing ?! Stop !!"  
He couldn't hear him, nor could he felt he left hand, when used to be a glass of wine. Now, there was only Shards, and the most of them were getting out of his hand by several injuries going through it.  
But when he felt Klein getting him to look his way, He snapped back to reality, and the sharp pain in his hand, combined with the wet sensation of blood in his sleeve made him look at the painful member...  
He was loosing a good amount of blood, and had forced on the broken glass so much that several shards and chunk of glass were actually stuck in his hand. The was requiring Immediate medication. He needed a hospital.  
He looked at his scroll again.  
"Sir we need to go.  
— No, I can't, If I do, the company is DONE, I need to stay here.  
— Sir, this need attending ! You're going to bleed out !  
— Just bandage it to stop the blood loss. I don't have the time to go anywhere right now."

 

 

 

 

Bliss. Pure, perfect, bliss and warmth were enveloping Ruby. It was special. Like if she was floating in the perfect cocoon of warm sheets, with a bonus heater in her back. Circling her waist and pushing small amounts of heated air against her ear.  
By the gods please, she thought, don't let this end.  
And then the Terrible, HORRIBLE Scroll tarted bipping, and screaming and shaking, enough to wake the hole world it would seem, Ruby was about to get up when she felt her heater shift and sit up straight   
"YANG ! WHY DID YOU LET YOU ALARM ON A WEEKEND DAY ?! CAN'T YOU STOP THAT RUCKUS ALREADY ?!!"  
The concerned girl woke up like a flower, as if the stupidly loud ringing was a nice and gentle wake-up song made up by a loving parent.  
She lazily grabed her scroll  
"No week-end will stop me from running my height point five kilometers a day weissy... did you slept well ?  
— until your goddamn scroll went of like the end of the world yes, i WAS.  
— Sorry again, I'm not waking up unless I set it this loud. Please go back to sleep with...   
... You're with Rube, aren't you ?  
— Yes, that I am, I declared it on TV yesterday, you should have seen it if I'm not mistaken.  
— ha h-a Weiss, You know I meant right now, physically.  
— I... Yes, that too. Is that a problem ?  
— Nah, too tired to care for that right now. Wake up Rube by Nine and make the rest of the team ready to leave kay ?  
— Yeah sure..."  
As Yang was getting out of her bed, Weiss got back to sleep, passing one of her arm under Ruby's head and getting back against her, feeling the girl shift to get comfortable against the heiress... well maybe not heiress for long anymore... As she placed her head against the neck of the team leader, she took in great volume of air and shampoo smell in Ruby's air, thinking about it. It was strange. She was not at peace. In fact, she was scared like hell. Now that the record was out, she was not so confident, but the deed was done, and if she hadn't got Ruby and the rest of the team and friends she got right now, she would be terrified, It was only worth it because of them. Because she knew she could trust every of them, to protect her or Ruby. If Ruby ever needed protection at all.  
Just before bed she checked her scroll. It was full of missed call, from several peoples. The most of them coming from one particular one. 56 call missed from "Father" Yuup. He was mad. Not like disapproving or uncontested, no this time she made him MAD. Mad like he was when he came back with news of white fang attacks.   
She also got a message from winter, but she hadn't dared open it yet. Ruby on the other hand, was finally back in bliss world. and without having opened her eyes at all, she got back to sleep, it was after all, only slightly past 6am...  
When Weiss heard her scroll start to vibrate, a little more than three hours later, she was feeling so well in her bed that it took several minutes for her to grab it lazily. Her first reflexes was to get up, but the two arms which were holding to her dragged her back in the bed. She almost didn't have the time to cut the new phone call, and didn't manage to see the name of the caller.

"Dooooon't goooo. I'm cold without youuuuu.  
— Ruby, You're gonna have to get up too.  
— But whyy it's Saturday anywayyy.  
— Yang asked me to. I think she wants us to all go somewhere.  
— Just a little more..."  
Before Weiss was able to protest, she felt Ruby's leg go between both of hers, and the arms of the redhead reaffirming their grab on her waist forbid her to get away, Ruby's cheek flattening themself on her pale skinned chest didn't help Weiss to be motivated and get away...

"I... Just a few minutes Ruby, to help you wake up" Weiss rolled her Eyes at her own worlds. Speaking her mind, Blake voice rose up from across the room  
"If you do that she will never wake up..."  
Letting some second pass, Weiss felt the snoring girl against her go all limp again, and starting t feel herself tired, got convinced it was time to move before she sank back in her sleep herself.  
Once again when she tried, Ruby's arms strongly stopped her, and this time, Ruby moved, Putting herself on Weiss stop immobilize her, Grabbing both of her arms as Weiss tried to escape Ruby's hold.  
Waking up suddenly facing Weiss she was immobilizing like this, Ruby felt a familiar, all too familiar throbbing in her chest. Weiss must had felt it too, because she suddenly became redder than ever. and stopped resisting immediately.  
Ruby looked her, cupping one of the white cheek of Weiss as she slowly lowered her torso on Weiss's one, kissing her slowly as her hand got from the cheek to the neck, and lower again to her chest. Squirming under Ruby and the touch, Weiss responded to the kiss immediately, as she felt a growl of contentment get out of her own throat. Ruby slowly strayed from Weiss's mouth, kissing all across from her lips to her cheeks, and from there to the crook of her neck. The growl changed into a moan. and Weiss felt and heard a shifting in the opposed side of the room.  
She jolted.  
"B-B-Blake's HERE !"   
She looked, panicked, across the alley separating the two beds of Blake and Yang from hers. Blake was looking straight at them both like a rabbit looking at headlights... A strong blush was showing on her face which was the only part of her showing at all, the rest of her body, and even her hairs being covered by her covers. She was clearly staring... SHE WAS PEEPING.  
She talked as she hid her head in the covers  
"Well this is awkward...  
— WHY didn't you STOPPED US ?! this is the most embarrassing thing that could ever happened to me !" Weiss shouted as she hided her face behind her pillow, hoping to disappear immediately.

"Sorry Weiss, I suppose I should have, it was just... I don't know, seeing Ruby this assertive is kind of interesting.  
— GO FIND THINGS INTERESTING WITH YANG !"  
Ruby didn't spoke a word, but, it didn't felt that bad to her. Perhaps it was because she had felt was more awkward. Or maybe it was because some of the time yang brought people home, she hadn't always put her earplug on and may have enjoyed some of the sound she heard, but it didn't shock her that much. In fact, all she really did here was kissing Weiss, it was, in her eyes, fairly normal no ? Still, Embarrassed Weiss was the best Weiss.

Now fully awake, and knowing Weiss wouldn't let her kiss her again with Blake across the room, Ruby resigned herself and got up of Weiss, going straight to the shower, but not before a last taunt.  
"Hey Weiss, Wanna shower with me ?"   
The only answer she got was the pillow flying at high speed after Weiss made a velocity glyph to project it toward her, It was a small one, but still, she preferred to dodge it, and was thankful she did when it hit the bathroom door and yanked it against the wall, where it left a mark in the paint.  
She decided it was now time to run in her shower, Angry Weiss was scary.

Looking at the closed bathroom door a few seconds, Weiss got limp in her bed with a frustrated grunt. Her heart was still beating in her chest, and the feeling of Ruby's hand lingered on her right breast a moment... Even if all of this was through the fabric of her nightgown.   
Then another unexpected public spoke.

"Hell, if someone one day said to me that I will hear a Schnee moan like that, I would have laughed... and look at the porn the person would have shown me.  
— Hello Emerald.  
— Hello Weiss. And you, whoever you might be...  
— Blake, I heard about you in Weiss's message yesterday.   
— Riiiight... I must say, this couch I'm in isn't as bad as you said. Yeah, smell a little of Whiskey, a good brand thought, but it's slight, at worse  
— Glad to know you slept well then. Now can you please forget you ever woke up until in five minute and erase anything you heard from your memory ?  
— No can do, I'm sorry this is too priceless to forget."

Well this was annoying, and Weiss resolved herself to move, going herself in the direction of the bathroom, thinking that Ruby will probably be in the shower already, which was fortunately hidden by a separation wall making it possible for someone to take a shower while another did something else on the other side, in Weiss's case, brushing her teeth. She even heard the water running through the door and so, was pretty confident that Ruby was already in. So she casually opened the door, and stepped inside while still in her thought, she was stopped by the yelp of Ruby Realizing sooner than her what was happening.  
Looking in front of her, Weiss saw, and gulped. Ruby seemed to have started the water before getting in, probably to get it warm and ready to step in, and was still getting out of her Pj's. In fact, she was almost done, and had basically just to step out of said Pj's... which didn't covered very much... at all. Although her inner voice screamed her 'OMG EMBARRASSING' and 'QUICK ! LET'S TURN AWAY AND PRETEND WE NEVER SAW THAT' Weiss couldn't help but feel contemplative for a few seconds at the naked Ruby, with a strong blush on her face.  
She was slender, more than most, but not as much as Weiss herself, and had, to her surprise, many scars that Weiss never got to see before. Mainly, one on her leg, starting a little bit below the waist and going down almost to the knee. Lots of people would have found it unsettling. But Weiss was more busy looking at how a tattoo lined up the ancient wound and twirl around the border of it, in a tribal way. Then Weiss's eyes got up to Ruby's nude chest, where she could see the two breast of her girlfriend. She already saw them while changing some times, but, to saw them when fully nude added to it something more.   
To Weiss's surprise, What Ruby tried to hide after that in a precipitate and terrified way was the tattoo. When she did, Weiss realized that had been staring this whole time and turn her back on Ruby with a quick and agile turning back, but did not exist the room.  
"I... I'm sorry, I thought you were in already... and..."   
Then she felt both of the reaper arms passe around her waist in a supplicant way.  
"Pleaaaase don't tell yang..."  
... Well this was interesting.  
"About what ?  
— The... The tattoo... you saw it right ?  
— I... I did. How did you get this... scar ?" Weiss was in a terrible position right now, she was looking away from the girl she was head over heels with, and said girl was all against her, fully nude, her brain was struggling between several notions. One of them was 'Yang is gonna have my skin if she enters now. An other one was 'I can feel her against my back...' and the last one was 'I'm so embarrassed right now.

"It was while training three years ago... I wasn't always this good with Crescent rose, it took a lot of practice for me to stop hurting myself... the tattoo is recent thought... Only a few months.  
— And Yang doesn't know...  
— No, and I would prefer her not to... Dad always forbid us tattoos... he said it was something you better do when older because you can regret earlier choices... But I think it was more about how raven apparently had tones of them... Qrow told me once about it..."

The story was getting better and better. Honestly, Weiss thought, the design of said tattoo was extremely nice. Seeing Ruby afraid of authority was fun in a way, as she always seemed to not care for any of this... Going after Roman torch wick and his Train full of bomb only was one of many examples

"Okay, not a word, but please, can you go in the shower before yan-" The door opened quite strongly As Yang entered. Stopping immediately...  
Ruby was still locking Weiss in an embrace, and hid herself behind Weiss the best she could, prioritizing her tattooed leg.  
Yang... Was baffled. this setting was embarrassing as hell, but, refusing to let go of her cool face, she got all stiff, and got slowly back.  
"Ooops, I wasn't expecting that... Silly me. But... No seriously, there is two other people on the other side of the wall. I think we're gonna have to set some rules here... You can't do this anywhere..." She quickly closed the door... Before letting out the worst cry of embarrassment and cringe that everyone probably heard in the dorm... 

Few minutes later, Weiss came out, trying not to make a rupture of aneurysm by shame.   
"First of, this was NOT what it seemed. I only got in when I heard the water running, thinking she won't be visible anymore. Secondly... why did no one invented this memory eraser thingy in this film we saw some month ago ?  
— the 'men in white' film ?  
— Yeah, that's the one.  
— Well, Even if I'm willing to believe you, My precedent statement still stand. We need rules. Like, actual rules. I'm sorry, seeing my sister naked is NOT okay, no matter the circumstances."

Yang said it firmly, but it was muffled by Blake's bed.  
"Why exactly my bed again ?  
— It's lower Blakey, I'm tired from running...  
— Huhuh..."  
There was an awkward silence...  
Finally, Weiss heard Ruby get out of the bathroom behind her, and said Ruby asked a question no one thought to ask yet.

"Soooo what are we doing? I hope I didn't get up for nothing...  
— Well rube, You kind of broken some furnitures belonging to the school yesterday afternoon... So we need to got take this to the headmaster to get a replacement one. Oh, and the Emerald thing too.".

 

 

 

Ozpin had seen a great many things in his life, but nothing amused him more than a student coming up with one, or sereval request. It was quite the rare event, as most of the student didn't need or felt they had the right to ask anything of him, preferring to ask to other professors there were more familiar with.  
Ruby rose squirming on her feet like a kid taken 'hand in the cookie jar' was a nice sight, but the young miss Schnee standing as straight as her own sister was a thing too. Smiling to them, he was also curious to see someone else beside Team RWBY. Green haired, Her face was familiar, but he couldn't quite point where he could have seen her.

"So. You requested to see me young ladies ?"   
It was Weiss who answered.  
"Yes sir, for two different reason.  
— And what might they be ?  
— Well, to start of... Ruby here kind of... Broke her bed...  
— You mean the thing that was suspended by a rope ? I thought it broke months ago, and you replaced it already in secret... It's unexpected from it to have hold on this long...  
— You... knew ?   
— I visited many of my students rooms when searching for them, and happen to saw this... Arrangement. I found it creative, if not a little dangerous.  
— Well, I guess we need a new one...  
— Well, how is that convenient. It happens I actually needed normal beds for two new rooms dorms... I'm sure I can take all the one in your rooms  
— Wait, what ?  
— It happens that the rooms I'm going to furnish are a little bigger than yours. and going back to normal beds wouldn't be possible for all your belongings, am I right ?  
— Correct but-  
— So, how about instead of giving you one new bed that will likely break again, I replace them all... By actual bunk beds ? I honestly find it stupid that no one among of the staff of beacon thought of this to make room economy, with the size of the rooms, a chance like this one must be grasped, Beacon academy is thanking you for this silent suggestion. Of course, as you signed the school rules, you probably already know that breaking furnitures is passable of a small fee, just to get sure that no student do it intentionally. Glynda will take care of adding this to Ruby rose's fee for this month, the replacement will of course be from beacon itself.  
— That would be perfect sir.  
— there was I recall another matter you wished to talk about."  
As Weiss nodded, she turned toward Emerald, and like they had decided, Emerald got to work, Showing her semblance to Ozpin.

A perfect copy of Ozpin himself appearing in the center of the room. Lifting his left eyebrow at the exact same time the original one did. and taking a seep of a coffee mug appearing from nowhere as Ozpin took a seep of his. as the Illusion fade, Emerald got in front of the group.  
"My... Hum, My name's Emerald Sutrai... I unlocked an Illusion Semblance when I was eight, and since then, I used it to feed myself and stay alive.   
— I remember you now... you took my liens some years ago, you were much smaller at the time, but already talented...  
— You Knew ?!  
— Well, I am the headmaster of beacon academy after all... I suspect you life as a thief does not satisfy you anymore.  
— No it does not. But I never found an escape from it until now. If you're willing to let me, I would want to apply beacon. I was raised by the streets, I know how to fight, have a basic understanding and use of aura, and I'm willing to learn.  
— What about the school fees ?  
— I happen to have found someone willing to support me financially. I know it sounds dumb, I'm not believing in it totally yet either.  
— I see."  
Getting up from his desk, Ozpin made several stride around it, before facing the whole group, and more precisely Emerald

"I'll be glad to make you a first year in some month, and could even let you live at beacon until you do become a student, if your-"  
Ozpin looked at the rest of the group  
"- Financial support is willing to pay a little more early. But I have no spots in the normal first years teams, as all the spots are already all filled."   
Emerald Looked down, trying to analyse the words she just heard. then, looking up to Ozpin, she asked  
"What are you proposing ?  
— It happens I do have a spot in another kind of team, still first years, but from a special sections... You might not be interested by it thought. Have you ever heard about the reinsertion teams ?"

As this moment Weiss looked up in surprise  
"I thought it was an urban legend !   
— we try not to make it too well-known to the public"

The other got a little nervous at the mention, before Ruby finally asked.  
"What is it exactly ?  
— It's a class for young people who did some troubles at the society. When their profile match our program, we propose them to passe their prison time as student here instead. For this they must have talent, and a lot of mitigating circumstances... one of them was supposed to come here for the next year that will soon begin. And happen to stab and gravely injure one of his cellmate. which mean he will not be able to come here at all. So there is, as I said a spot left in his team.  
All the people in this program are sane, they just happen to have seen ordeal that most other people don't face until a lot much older, if they even face it, as some don't at all. They can be a little cold or aggressive, and can definitely be hard to live with. I would say this is also a perfect place for someone like you, who seems to have a lot of locked potential, but may not exactly be ready for beacon, As the level of the person from this program varies a lot, so does the tutoring we'll give them, so you will surely get back at academic level fairly quickly.  
— Can I stay in Team's Rwby's dorm a few days to think about it ?  
— Of course, no one would expect a immediate response for this.  
— Then I will do just that. umm, sir."

The matter settled, Ozpin smiled at them patiently, and got back on his desk, before, remembering.  
"Miss Schnee ?  
— Yes professor ?  
— I've seen what you did on the media yesterday, and I would like to give you my felicitations and thanks about it. It is a rare sight to see people let out to be known such family problems, and your words most assuredly brought some peace in a conflict which as been raging for too long. your interview did help more than one fight, I hope you can realize it soon."

Nodding timidly Weiss felt she had done the right thing. She certainly didn't chosen an easy path, and her father will most assuredly bring her more than one problem. But she had a team to face it. She had Ruby, to face it. What could her father do ? If he dare to pretend she gave the company to whitley now, No one will believe him. From her point of view, Jack Schnee was pretty much stuck. Of course, she might not have thought all the possibility thoroughly, And she had reason to be afraid. But she felt strong enough to take those reason head-on for now.

The characteristic ding of the elevator made everyone know that Glynda just entered Ozpin's office, and as she walked toward the group, Ozpin got up anew.

"Well Students, and futures students, I'm afraid my duties as headmaster are calling me now. So I'll have you leaving for now. Miss Sutrai, was it ?  
— Yes sir ?  
— This office is open to you whenever you want to give me a clear answer, I'm sure you will do the right choice.  
— Of course sir."  
And so, entering the elevator like packed sardines, Team 'Rwby and more' pushed the right button, right before Ruby pushed ALL of them, snickering like a five years old.

Seeing the elevator close, Glynda Good witch turned to Ozpin.  
"What was it about ?  
— Well, It seems team RWBY fixed another of our problem, more precisely, the hole in one of our special team.  
— Did they ? Oh was it the girl with green hair ?  
— Indeed it was. Though she didn't actually give a clear answer, I suspect she already know what it is... she had a very determined look, It seems that a way or another, Team rwby always find a way to reach people.  
— Team Rwby strikes again, then.  
— Indeed glynda, Indeed..."

 

 

Getting out of the elevator All of them exited the tower fairly quickly.  
"Well this got better than expected... Another victory for TEAM RWBY !  
— Rube, you got charged with breaking furnitures, I'm pretty sure you can sort this one in the 'Fail' Category.  
— Nah, It's fine, you know since you and I are rich anyway. So Emerald, what did you think of our headmaster ?"

Said girl was still in her thought, but looking at ruby, and the rest of the crew, had enough composure to not let it slip.  
"Oh he was... Well, actually, a little strange. I felt like something was off with him.  
— Oh yeah, we all felt the same the first day. Professor Ozpin is kind of weird. But 'Nice weird', he's kinda cool." Ruby's shrug when adding the kinda cool made all the other roll their eyes.  
Shrugging it off, Emerald then asked to the rest of the group.  
"Soooo what now ?" It was Blake who answered.  
"Well, Even if it is week-end, we still have some assignment to get by, and if you intend to accept Ozpin proposition, I would suggest you to get in touch with Ruby and Weiss, Because you're gonna need some equipment. You can't be in a hunter school without a hunter's weapon, to start off. and it can need a lot of thinking."

Well that was true. and worrying about Emerald, as she tried to picture herself with weapons... She smiled at the thought. What a strange idea to be equipped like a badass like that when she had passed hours trying to find and steal rounds of dust, worth more than the average lien of average people. a good way to find money in short.   
And now she was gonna buy those rounds. She was gonna be legit huntress in training. Even after a night of sleep, she still didn't quite believe it. But Ruby apparently already made the call. and got an agreement with her father. She didn't quite understand how any father would let her daughter waste money for a nobody found in the street less than three days ago, but if he was willing, so was she.

Getting her out of her head, Ruby patted her back trying to be reassuring  
"You have nothing to worry about Emerald ! I'm gonna show you a whole new world ! The world of WEAPONS ! They're soo coool you wouldn't believe it ! They can be heavy like mine or light like Ren's or everything in between ! Complex ? Simple ? You name it ! and together, we will CRAFT it !!  
— Oh yeah, I should have mentioned that my sister have an obsession for weaponry, but she's competent, you're in good hands. Though, if you want something a little more subtle, As Blake said I would also recommend Weiss, she know every type of dust you can find, and how they could click with your style.  
— I... am I gonna take a moment to think about all that..."

Getting back to the dorm, Team Rwby and Co were lazily arguing on what to do after that, it was fairly early in the morning, and they had the whole day to kill. Ruby wanted to go back to sleep and was trying to entice Weiss to do the same. Weiss, though she was tempted, was suggesting they had spare sessions in the morning and got to the weapon workshop in the afternoon, in other word as soon as it was open. Blake proposed to do a visit of beacon as well, since Emerald may end up living here for some years, and yang... well Yang was staring at Blake with a giddy look since they started arguing.  
Emerald, suddenly felt like the only straight girl in the universe, and for a second, asked within her mind that she didn't end up being all happy and uselessly gay like the others.  
But as she was asking that, she realized. If it was her only concern in life... maybe it wasn't so bad after all.


	10. A weapon for emerald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welllllll this one is a biiiiig one. I'm not entirely satisfied with the last bit of it, but I'll let you judge yourself. I'm so happy I'm finaly bringing this into the story ! I hope I will use it in a good way. Like always, critics are more than welcome, about my story as much than about my writing.

Ruby was stirring her coffee, if anyone could call that a coffee anymore, it was more sugar than coffee, truly. She was watching from afar as Weiss was showing stances and trying to evaluate a good weapon for Emerald. This implied close stance, and physical contact. And even if she saw perfectly that Weiss was stern as a statue, Jealousy was still burning her.  
  
On a table in the middle of the training ground where they were always training, was a large range of different weapons in wood. And Weiss and Emerald were at it since a good hour now.  
  
"Well, let's recap. All double handled weapons are a big no-no. They make you too slow, and you have no experiences with them, I could not blame you, I'm more or less the same.  
— The few one-handed I tried don't feel good though, I don't have any balance with them.  
— Well, if double handed don't work, and single-handed don't either... why not try both ? Let's pick two single-handed weapons and see how you do.  
— okay."  
  
And so it was going back and forth. Weiss making Emerald take stances, and block some simple blow.  
Already Ruby was able to see this was better. Emerald even did some counter herself, although they were a little clumsy, and Weiss blocked them easily, she seemed far better on her feet too.  
"Well, I think we have a winner... This is clearly better than all the rest we tried today.  
— I agree, this is clearly what feels best. Even if I'm not really comfortable with the proximity imposed by the length of these two.  
— Well more reach would mean more weight, and that didn't work well until now..."  
  
Fortunately for Ruby, her jealousy was no match for another part of her personality, her quirk for weapons, that was now taking control as the gear in her head were turning furiously.  
What Weiss said wasn't necessarily true, even if it would be for a lot of weapons. Thinking it through, she quickly took a paper sheet out of her bag and started to scribble.  
She always liked Pyrrah's spear function of getting longer really fast to strike, following a similar idea, she could just change the way it worked, making it a whip instead of a spear, maybe add a gun function on both, annnnnd done !  
She had now a basic idea of weapon, though it will need refinement if she ever wanted to build them, she had here a nice styled weapon. She took dagger, the shortest weapon she could find, and added a separation function, a little like Qrow and Pyrrah's weapons, but instead of separating to change form or gain length it would be used to free each piece from the other totally, binding them together only by a Nylon cable. Converting the gun function in this mod in a propeller to ensure the Nylon would not cause any hinder or problem to the user and would stay to fast and too wide ranged to dodge. With this model, the ammo would be short, only height round per gun if she did the quick calculation right, and even, for being able achieve that, she would need premium dust infused steel, but the result would be deadly. and the weapon was false advertising : two short daggers would make anyone thinks Emerald had a really short range, and they'd make the mistake of closing in, there Emerald would have the possibility to freely bind them, or shred them to pieces. For the ammo, she chose a barrel, harder to load, but Emerald had the advantage of her illusion to compensate, and it would be far more compact and solid in such a style of weapon. The cannon would be in the blade, and would stay when the blade were disassembled. Firing on the blade part to propel them. Normally it would break them, but with proper aura conduction in the weapon, it would not be a problem. Now for the function of rewinding the nylon, a dust battery in the handle would provide an electric motor the energy needed.  
There was still a problem though, with this nylon cable, there was no way to control the blade's part orientation, so grabbing, let's say a child about to be crushed by something heavy could injure, or even kill him.  
Ruby scratched her head a second before facepalming herself.  
It was easy, instead of a central nylon cable, two nylon cable in the blade would give a basic orientation control.  
"- by ? Ruby ? Are you there ?  
— Uh ? Oh uh yeah Weiss, what is it ?  
— What are you doing ? You seemed so focused on your paper sheet you didn't hear me until I was a meter away."  
  
It was true. Weiss had the time to close in a good ten meters, Ruby didn't see her.  
"I was onto something, take a look.  
— I... What exactly am I suppose to see here ?  
— It's a draft...  
— It's a mess. There is writing in all direction, with no proper guideline, and is that supposed to be schematics ?  I can't read this.  
— Ughhh"  
  
Taking the time to explain. She pointed her draft, point after point, until Weiss could make her own conclusion.  
"There is still some flaws, but after a few prototypes, they would probably be gone for most of them. Ruby, if I recall your real knack is for internal part right ?  
— Yeah, if the weapon get jammed, it can't be mine.  
— Well, As long as you clean them, right?  
— Actually, you don't even need to...  
— But you're always at fiddling with and manipulating your weapon !  
— Yeah, that's actually just because I love it so much, nothing to do with maintenance.  
— Ruby rose, If I wasn't in such a dismay about your love for weapon, I would be VERY jealous right now."  
  
Weiss had this stern face for a second before she couldn't resist and smiled, making love to ruby with her eyes. Emerald, who listened from afar closed in.  
  
"I swear you two are making me uncomfortable every time anyone let you get near each other. How can you be so HAPPY all the TIME ?  
— That's our job. If you're not smiling how can you transmit that smile to other when they need it ?"  
Proudly answered Ruby.  
'Well that soooo Ruby' thought both of the others.  
Getting back to the matter at hand Weiss continued  
  
"Ruby, this weapon is a really good lead, but dust infused steel ? Are you sure ? It is quite costly. I mean, Myrtenmaster is entirely made of it, and it wasn't exactly cheap.  
— I know Weiss, but the weapons are quite small, and the nylon is quite cheap, it's gonna be alright.  
— It's your money.  
— I still don't quite understand why you trow so much of your money at me...  
— A weapon is hunters and huntress main tool. If it's poorly done, the work of said Hunter or huntress will be as much poorly done, it can lead to being hurt, or dead. It can, and WILL save your life. Money doesn't matter. What matter is that it must be good for you to be safe."  
  
Emerald was forced to stop her thought to consider the fact that it would have been easy for Ruby to don't care, she was already giving her shit-tons of money, and a place to sleep for some days. Without asking much in return. The simple fact that she was genuinely concerned for her safety was touching on his own. Of course, she wouldn't show it, but she felt her chest get tighter for a split-second.  
  
Shrugging, as much internally than externally, Emerald was forced to admit she never met someone so eager to help someone else. Hell, the universe suddenly was nice to her, who was she to deny it the right to do so ?  
Looking at the high ceiling of the room. The school was gorgeous. In three years team Rwby was probably so used to the place that it felt common, but for Emerald, it was still unsettling to be here or even think about being here. She could still feel in her nose the smell of the streets, of the winter, and of the trashcan she used to empty to continue living. She still remembered the loneliness. She still remembered the cold, god it was hot inside the academy she was not used to that.  
She was feeling moist with sweat. It was hard for her to understand how Ruby rose was able to wear so much in such a time.  
Little did she knew, Ruby was from Patch, were the climate was very hot in summer and very cold in winter. And so, her body had an adaptability that vale people could hardly understand.  
  
Further, in the row of benches, Blake and Yang were both sitting, in a rather cute setup. Blake being on one far side of the bench while Yang was lying on it, head on Blake's laps, sleeping under the caress of the cat faunus.  
Since when Yang recounted her love life, Blake had seen how Yang, usually avoiding any physical contact, had been more and more accepting. After Restraining herself so much, she must had been in great physical love deprivation. After all, being hugged, cuddle, kiss, all this was a part of love as much as the sentiment they were expressing. It was a need. and to be honest, since Adam, and the white fang, Blake had missed it much herself. Feeling someone's heat against hers once again sure was nice. Of course, there were team cuddles and a form of contact, but it would never do for anyone who once knew the true cuddles, the one where you didn't care of the time, the hours passed inefficiently to do nothing... To just be here, against someone, and be filled of the feeling of being loved. Looking back, She must have lacked it less than Yang, as Adam never was the most affectionate, or rather, his conception of affectionate was a twisted and cold one. She had a lot of time in three years to realize how much Adam was twisted, she still had marks in her back with all he did to her. Just thinking about it was enough to send shivers and goosebumps in every corner of Blake's body. How she regretted it now. She had been a toy to him. He called her partner for four years and a half, but he never saw her as something else than a tool, a mean to an end when it was about the fight against discrimination. But when it was about bed... She wasn't even a slave. She was a toy, for his pleasure, and his only.  
  
he was possessive and angry, hitting her if she dared to contradict him, he was already odious during the rally, but it got worse if she was alone with him. Now that she was looking back, Blake knew that what Adam had done to her would be labeled rape by anyone. and it was only that. Rapes. But she had accepted blindly, suffering without understanding. Perhaps she preferred to convince herself that she was happy. Perhaps she preferred to convince herself that Adam was neglecting her to carry out the hard fight they had all undertaken. But now she knew. For starters, Adam, and she had never fought the same fight. She wanted equality, he wanted massacres. She wanted peace, he wanted war.  
, and he was no better than all those cruel people who had abused the faunuses for years, he was only a new cruel person, inflicting his cruelty on more people who would in turn become cruel. and would scatter hatred and violence all around the world, until all these people were finally satisfied, when one side or the other would have completely exterminated the other. and then what? What would the White Fang have done once their great bloody revolution was over? How would they have kept this great revolution against the next? Totalitarianism ? Hate and repression? When Blake finally figured out who Adam was, it was like a slap. and suddenly, there was no more "happy". Just violence. Adam was violent with everyone, but especially with her. because she was close to him. and that slap was all Blake needed. The 'flee Adam' had consisted only of separating a train wagon. and it had been like parting from a weight, a mass of several times her weight, finally unhooked. That day, Blake realized that even though she was terrified of Adam, she would never stay with him despite the pain ... Never again. It had been approximately three years now, since she abandoned him on this train,  
She still felt shivers when she was recalling this. The wounds on her back from when he was using her had closed. Her skin was not smooth, but was not anymore the marks she once had to hide from her team.  
She almost jumped when she felt Ruby's hand on her shoulder.  
"You okay Blake ? You made a very tired face for a second...  
— Y... Yes Ruby, I'm fine, Just... remembering things I should let in the past. It's already forgotten.  
— Oh... Well, then I'm glad. Weiss Emerald and me are going to the workshop, it happen, that I have some scrap lying around, and we think I have enough to start making prototype pieces to test some mechanism before adding them, you know, to prevent jamming and all that.  
— I see... Well, the workshop is not the biggest place anyway, I think I'm gonna stay here until Yang wakes up."  
Nodding, Ruby didn't have the courage to tell her that Yang was now already awake, and just had been pretending for a good minute.  
Finally, she left to catch up with the two other, that go ahead while she was talking with Blake.  
  
"Enjoying my laps ?  
— Darn it, how did you know ?  
— Ruby was sending looksies at you every five second. It was kind of obvious. Why pretend thought ?  
— Why not ? Well, to be perfectly honest, I just happen to enjoy your thighs a little too much and didn't want to leave them."  
with a soft laugh, Blake caressed Yang's head anew. Continuing until she reached the base of Yang's neck.  
"Wait, wait, Yang, I just realized something.  
— What ?  
— Well I'm caressing your head since a least an hour now.  
— Yeah ? I like it.  
— No, no, what I mean is I'm touching your HAIR for a good hour now... and you never said it was okay..."  
Yang opened her eyes. She was very calm about it, but it was indeed a troubling detail.  
"I suppose it isn't a problem with you then.  
— Why are you so protective about them ? Now that I think about it, you never told us why you were protecting them so much..."  
Immediately, Blake saw Yang's face change, sad memories passing through her eyes.  
"Well... It's the same story that lead me to not touch anyone for years...  
— Really ?  
— Yeah, you see, most of the girl I had... Loved my hair. and more importantly, they loved tugging on them.  
— That... Awful.  
— It wasn't. I loved every second of it. Feeling my hair as a whole being tugged, dragging my head between two thighs was actually really enticing... I supposed I just banished anyone to touch them because I was afraid it would make the need come back.  
— The need ?  
— Well, Having sex every night with a lot of girls and stopping abruptly like I did tend to create a void. I didn't just stopped because it was hindering my future. I was starting to feel really scared of getting addicted to it. I needed to get away from anything remembering me what I used to do. And... for a time, I cut them really short.  
— NO WAY.  
— Yeah, Dad still uses that against me sometime... he's just joking of course, but... sometime, it hurt more than I expect it. the worse is that I can't resent him over it, he doesn't know, it's not he's fault. It's mine.  
— Do you regret stopping ?  
— That happens. Well. That Happened. Now I'm fine. Now, I don't have regrets anymore."  
Yang punctuated her sentence by caressing Blake's face. Blake dived in the hand Yang was presenting her. She felt a small tear escape her eye. Just one. a remnant of her memory trip a few minutes ago.  
"Are you okay Blake ?  
— Yes. I'm fine. In fact, I love you so much that It's making me cry. You were exactly what I needed right now Yang. I... I'm still keeping some details, of what Adam and I did together, because It's hard to talk about it. But, I want you to know, that you'll be the first one I'll tell. You'll be the first one I will recount all the story, one day, not so far from here."  
Yang just nodded. Accepting to not know. Accepting that Blake wasn't ready yet to recall bad events. After what she heard of the man, she wasn't even sure she really wanted to know. But if it could later help Blake, she would gladly listen the full story.  
Finally, getting up, she yawned loudly before grabbing Blake by the two shoulders and get nearer, slowly, like to confirm she could do that.  
Blake rushed in the kiss gladly. Her heart beating only a little faster, but feeling like it was trying to break out of her chest.  
Finally, parting their lips, yang felt the need to add.  
"You know Blakey, I really love your thighs, and one day or another, I will end up cheeks against both at once."  
Blake frowned. Looking at said thighs, letting the implication sink in before getting her head up with a false outraged voice.  
"Yang, you pervert.  
— You don't know the half of it.  
— How about you show me then? I'm still waiting to see you in action." Yang Laughed softly before head patting Blake  
"Noooope. I'm sorry Blake, but As I said this morning to rube, no sex in the dorm, we need to set up rules or the dorm is gonna transform in sexbatorium real fast. and I still have my naked sister image engraved in my retina. I have yet to know if it's ever gonna leave."  
Blake pushed her forehead against Yang's one.  
"I know some places around vale. If it's just that." Then she kissed Yang on the forehead before going toward the main door of the room, leading toward the courtyard where she would take the direction of the dorm.  
Yang looked at her as she was going, she was red of course, but within her head a flow of thought were crushing against each other like wave against shores and peaks.  
She really wanted to get between these tights, but, was she able to do it ? To actually have sex again with someone ?  
The thought was terrifying. What if she got out of control ? What if she got so into it that Blake was not able to follow ? What if Blake decided to leave her because of it ?! And what if Blake left her because she wouldn't do it ? So much stress got through Yang in one go, and for a second she wished she never got with Blake... Then she slapped herself. She loved Blake. She was loving Blake so much she was motivated to go back to contact. To sexual things... and this time it will be different. SHE will make it different, enough for her and Blake to be happy about it.  
  
With that, she got up and followed Blake.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                        ************  
  
  
Emerald still felt uneasy. Well, she kind was of in a freaking weapon workshop full of industrial machines who were worth fortunes. The thief inside her was telling her how much each of them was converted in food, as well, this voice was telling her how impractical stealing theses would be. After all, each of them weight a ton and a half minimum. And selling them would be almost impossible. But still... so much money lying around. Of course, she didn't even consider stealing anymore right now. After all, why steal it when people give it freely to you. She was in freaking Beacon academy, by the gods.  
As soon as they entered, Ruby was doing hugs to each machine one by one like old friends.  
Even Weiss had facepalm to the show Ruby gave them, but didn't miss the occasion to place a jealousy joke. this ordeal settled, Ruby actually started to take several measures of Emerald, arm length, muscle strength, endurance. The weapon would be made exactly for Emerald, to the millimeter.  
  
"So you put the steel here, and then, you push this button, and it's gonna turn it really fast so you can heat it with almost no hydrogen. When you get it to this color, you know it's ready to be worked. Don't worry if you fail that part at start, it takes a little time to learn how to judge steel temperature by its color. then with all the other machine you can work it like you want, for simple forms, you'll want a bender, or cutter, for complex part, Beacon have a water-jet cutter. I looove it so much, water cutting metal is so badass, and it's ultra precise, when I think I had to remake some complex part of crescent rose twenty times to get them right just because patch didn't have this... oh, sorry, I'm being a dork again, I'm gonna show you how to work here, What were doing today is just a fairly simple prototype to identify the problems with the simple draft I made, so we don't need good quality stuff, the scrap I have here will do."  
  
Emerald was still amazed with how much the hyper-active girl was trying to get her in her passion. and she didn't do it half-way, Ruby and Weiss simply refused to help her at all, physical speaking, insisting that she had to do all of it herself. and, following Ruby's instruction, she actually did. From learning a basic understanding of reading plans to cutting, welding, and assembling all of it. well, all of was needed to fire with the thing. All the mechanism for the chain and blades were completely missing, as Ruby didn't have the right matters to do them.  
Then, Ruby and her did some blanks low power ammo to test the prototype. It would only have a third of the recoil, and would be just powerful enough to sustain the weapon the kinetic energy it needed to fire again. then, Ruby opened a door to a firing range. Even with blank ammo, the protocols of the school dictated that firing weapon was to training ground and fire-ranges.  
Before she got to test out the gun, Ruby briefly explained how to fire without hurting herself. First of all, at all time, never point your weapon on someone, even as a joke, she explained. Second, always, ALWAYS check if the weapon is loaded. When she would get it out, check if it's loaded, when she would just have emptied it, check if it was loaded. Third point, security ON at all time in civilian places, except when about to fire on invading Grimm, or villains. If a shot fired accidentally, it could just harm anyone.  
Moving on, she explained how to hold the weapon, and where to place the fingers on them for the better hold, while protecting the fingers and wrist. and finally, shots were loud, it could hurt ears, and even if they didn't show it Hunter and huntress usually used earplugs to protect them. So Ruby gave her a new pair from her stock.  
"Just remember to always point your weapon toward the firing range, even with blanks. I mean, my weapons cannot be dangerous, but being used to security can save lifes the day you will take a weapon you don't know to defend yourself, some people are handling and treating their weapons poorly, and these weapons can be dangerous even to fire. Just imagine a chunk of metal from a poorly maintained weapon that break from it when you fire, and your blank shot just got bonus shrapnel in it. which can be deadly  
— Okay."  
Emerald listened carefully, because as soon as security came in, Ruby suddenly stopped being a dork, becoming very serious.  
There was only one weapon, and it was fairly basic. Which forced Emerald to compensate for the other. Following Ruby's instruction, she places her fingers correctly, checked twice if the gun was loaded, which of course it was not, since they just assembled it, loaded the bullets Weiss gave her, forcing the barrel back into the weapon. Gosh, even for a prototype, doing that gave her chills. The sound the weapon made seemed taken right out of a movie. Finally, she undid the security while pointing at the range, Gulping down, she aimed slightly, not giving it too much thought, since it was blanks ammo, and pressed the trigger. She felt the recoil in both her arms as the bang of the exploding dust resonated, even in her plugged ears. Even if she knew it was gonna do that, she still let out a small shout of surprise, with a big smile following just behind.  
"Nice done.  
— I... This is something.  
— Is it too much recoil ?  
— No, Actually, I'm really surprised by the fact that I almost didn't felt any. At all.  
— Yeah, remember that this is just a prototype, these blanks are only a third as powerful as the real deal, it got barely enough to propel the recuperator and arm the hammer. So it's no wonder you don't feel much... Oh! I add a basic round-by-round and full auto mod. Try out auto !"  
As those Words, Weiss did intervene  
"Wait, Ruby, How the heck did you integrated a full automatic mod into a BARELL gun ?  
— Oh, Actually, That's why there is four hammer in each gun. Two up Two down, and Two cannon. as you can see.  
— I... don't know if I'm supposed to tell you're a genius or a mad-girl...  
— I'll take genius, thank you, Weiss."  
Emerald looked at Ruby with a scared face.  
"You sure it's safe ? I'm mean, I fairly new to this.  
— Yeah, don't worry, Both I and Weiss's got aura protection, plus, I'm fairly confident it will hold, I made the calculations myself after all. If you're worried, you can also infuse some aura in the weapon, it would make it more than solid enough."  
Emerald shrugged it off. Why not ? If the expert told her it was safe.  
For the whole conversation since her first shot, she didn't move the weapon, it was still pointed to the range, and switching the button Ruby pointed out for her, she took her aim.  
"Now remember, Emerald, in full, the recoil will add up quite strongly, it may-" Pressing slightly too soon, Emerald didn't have the time to register the information as the gun fired, making her contract her hand, emptying the weapon totally as she screamed, the weapon flew almost to high to still be pointed toward the fire range. She almost fell from the surprise, but manage to respect security rules, by one or two centimeters...  
She looked terrified for a half second, before letting the air in her lungs get out in a relieved sight.  
Looking at Weiss and Ruby, she felt them smile slightly. She couldn't help but do the same... finally snickering a little from her own mistake, and the useless scare she gave herself, Ruby ans Weiss laughing with her.  
Then Emerald took it upon herself to double check that the prototype wasn't loaded anymore, checking the barrel, while Ruby watched her do it, Smiling proudly.  
"So Emerald ? How was it ?  
— Well, Scary, but not that strong, three time this will be another story though. I doubt I will ever use them in auto-mod.  
— Mhmmm... what about burst then ?  
— Burst ?  
— Yeah, each time you fire your weapon, it would fire a said amount of bullet before stopping. Usually, people like three round bursts. Because more is hardly touching the target, and less is... well kind of useless compared to a round-by-round. Except maybe with hyper-bursts, but we're getting into the jargon here.  
— What is it ?  
— Ruby is referring to a kind of burst in which the second bullet is fired extremely fast, so the shooter don't have time to feel the recoil. this make the first and second bullet really accurate.  
— Oh. But I suppose then the recoil must had up quite strongly.  
— Yes, today, people prefer to use it in small weapons, with low recoil. Yours could qualify actually.  
— Oh, But I have even better ! Since you weapon have two canon, it can fire two rounds at the exact same time. Of course the recoil would be quite strong, but the damage you can cause too ! I've called it the Double mod ! It's quite new, but basically, that means you could also have double bursts, even if you should reinforce your arms before, If I calculate this right, it would quite pack a punch. as much as crescent rose with mid range shots."  
  
Emerald looking at the prototype felt then a question rise in her mind.  
"Well, in term of power and usefulness this seems good, but what about reloading ?  
— I'm glad you asked ! You see, most barrel weapons are reloaded either manually, or via a fast reload barrel, which already hold the munitions ready, and you just have to press a button to drop them all in the barrel. Really easy. But since you're two handed, and reloading takes time, I though of a solution...  
— Which is ?  
— Holsters ! Since your weapons will be straight, you can put them in legs holster, which will have a hole in it to let the barrel free to open. this way, your weapon is immobilized while you reload, you just have to push them back in the gun while running or dodging, and get them out of holster to fire again. Also, if you're on a long run, and cannot permit yourself to have no weapon, you can alternate, reloading only one while using the other to block and fire. But with your illusion semblance, it's unlikely.  
— You thought everything through huh ?  
— Well, I had a good hour while you guys were playing with the wood weapons."  
  
Seems legitimate logic here. Well, even if she didn't exactly do a workout here, Emerald was now pretty tired. New things seems to do that to her... After all she lived in the street, stealing and feeding herself of trash for years, and suddenly she was out of it all, being feed for free, and not having to worry about where she was going to sleep. That was a drastic change, let alone learning how to make, and use huntress weaponry. She was still not quite sure she had to do something in this school at all, but the more she stayed, the more she was seeing that this place could be a good place for her. And well, she was now seduced enough by the place and possibility of this place to just enjoy it while she had it.  
Talking about food, she was now starving. It was quite late in the afternoon, and Ruby seemed to be famished as well. , so they put the prototype in the weapon maintenance locker of Ruby and left.  
  
Locking the workshop behind her, Ruby got back to the two other, and together, they started walking in the courtyard, taking the direction of the cafeteria.  
  
"By the way Emerald ? Do you have a scroll ?  
— I do, as a matter of fact, it's probably the only thing I own. It's in bad shape thought...  
— Oooooooh can I see it ? Can I see it ?"  
Emerald felt the thing in her pocket, trying to remember if she had anything compromising in it, she hesitated a little, getting it out to look at it. As she said, It was not in good shape at all. The screen was messed up, the pixels of it being all scattered and colorful, like if the image had been alterated and then shuffled.  
Ruby seeing the thing got both her hands forward, waiting for Emerald to lend it to her. As soon as she did, Ruby sat on a bench nearby and proceeded to open it fiercely.  
"Hey !  
— Don't worry, Ruby knows what she's doing." Weiss, stopped her, making her wait while Ruby was fiddling with some cables inside the hull of the phone. In a matter of second, the screen got totally black, and then white, before finally getting back to normal.  
"There, good as new." Ruby closed the Scroll back before giving it to it's legitimate owner.  
"How did you do that ? I thought it was broken !  
 — Nah, Most people tend to do, but scroll are actually quite sturdy. I've repaired mine countless time.  
— After YOU broke it.  
— Weiss, you don't have to say everything... Well passing on, your scroll was fine, a choc more violent than other just semi-unplugged the data cable. The hull is still fractured though, I can't help you with that."  
  
That was fine. This was MORE than fine ! Emerald had this scroll for years, it was not as old as her, but not by much. And for almost four years, she had to use it by using her memory of how to navigate in it ! She couldn't watch movies anymore, or read or anything useful ! and now it was all back. Then Weiss looked at the screen, recognizing the two people other than Emerald in it. on her background photos.  
  
"Melanie and Militia ?!  
— You know them ?  
— DustYeah we Know them ! There are the two girls Yang introduced us to the last time we got to this filthy club, in the bad side of vale. How do you know them ?  
— I did a few gigs for the owner of the bar.  
— Really ? Ha! Did you know that a little more than Three years ago Yang damaged the club ?  
— No way, it was her ? Junior was sour about that for weeks.  
— Yeah, and some month later, she showed up like a flower and take a free drink like it's nothing.  
— He let her in ?  
— Yeah, apparently she did beat up the twins, pretty much all his men, and him in the fight.  
— All of them ?  
— All of them. What kind of gigs by the way ?  
— Oh, you know, the classic bad people gigs, getting loan back, finding people the club was searching, steal this, steal that. Nothing legal. But at least Melanie and Militia were nice, and I had a place to sleep for a week or two."  
She got a stern look from Weiss, Ruby on the other hand, looked at her like an exited child.  
"What ?  
— You say that like it's normal.  
— Well, Weiss, I'm not gonna lie to you, It was winter. I was cold, I would have stabbed someone for a good place to stay. I'll do it again if I had to. Even if it was degrading to a degree.  
— Degra- ?! You didn't.  
— Oh I did, I certainly did.  
— I can't believe I drank in a bar owned by such a bastard.  
— Hey ! Don't talk badly of him. Even if it was interested, he had the advantage to be nice and caring. he's not a monster, see it like any other gig.  
— This is straight prostitution!  
— the alternative was Dying of cold and hunger ! Or worse ! Some people out there are way worse than junior ! People who get you addict to some shit and then give you your fix only when you do actual prostitution all day long. and these girls doesn't live long let me tell you. It was a lesser evil."  
the outburst forced Weiss to stay silent a second.  
"You wouldn't understand Weiss. The street is not a nice place to live in. Especially being a girl.  
Between the hunger, the people who want to abduct you to sell your ass or organs, and above everything else the cold. You never have been truly cold Weiss. Cold with no cloth other than the one you are wearing, in the middle of the winter. People DIE of this cold Weiss. It's easy. One minute you're freezing your ass off, the other you're gone. Getting in Junior's bed wasn't the best thing in my life, but I can say with confidence that it saved it for me to be there. I will never have to do it again, but Junior saved my life, he was kind, and fed me weeks for a few nights where he a least tried to not let me feel like a morsel of meat. I can understand that it's hard to swallow, no pun intended, but that's life. Not everyone gives things for free. and sometime you must hurt yourself to get what you need. Better hurt yourself than let other hurt you, at least you can try to go easy on you."  
  
Weiss couldn't do anything else than avert her gaze as Emerald gave her mental slap after mental slap, serving her a cold truth she couldn't accept.  
She was forced to admit Emerald was from a world she didn't know, or suspected could exist.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 ****************  
  
  
  
  
He was feeling sad and drowsy. The cold air of the room, and the sprinkle of water falling right next to his left shoulder was the only thing he could see or hear today, like any other day in fact. But today especially, it was silent. Not another prisoner in another cell screaming that 'it wasn't him, and he was innocent' not a sound at all in fact. No doors, no patrols, that was really strange.  
  
He was bound to an immobilization chamber, new tech from atlas, and he was the first tester. Last time he got to walk in his cell felt like ages ago, and Roman was fed up with that. Not being able to move even a single muscle was not the worst thought, the worst was that he was fed by the guard like a fucking two years old, the worst was the muscle stimulation that stirred every of his muscles, forbidding them the right to atrophy, or rest, and most of all, the worst of THE WORST was the fucking BOREDOM. In almost two years of prison since mountain glen, Roman had been in a normal cell for one year and half before Ironwood decided to put him in this freaking boredom machine. He couldn't even fap for the gods ! Even the worst of the worst scum didn't deserve that !  
Foots, tapping on the ground. They seemed pretty fast, almost hurried. The guard approached his cell, opening it in one swift movement of the pass made specifically for his cell. The guard today was a girl. Another strange detail, Last time he had a girl bringing him food was maybe something like four months ago, and he made a point of harassing her so much that none came back after. Roman was not gonna ignore this occasion of killing boredom, even if it was for a minute or two.  
  
"Heyy theere lady-guard, never seen you here before, Are you new ?"  
The guard didn't answer, keeping her cap on her head, hiding her face to ignore the man as she was deposing the food plate on the table nearby.  
"You know, it's rude not to answer? Also, this day have been exceptionally quiet and I wanted to know why ? Someone with an ass this cute will surely answer me? You have the cutest I've ever seen."  
The girl didn't even do so much as twitch.  
Okay, this girl was not fun, seriously. Now Roman was loosing his shit.  
"Okaaaay, I can see you're not answering, probably they ordered you to act like that, but that's not fair! In mean OKAY, I trusted the wrong people and associated with the wrong fella, But I swear I'll never do it again ! Taurus can die in a hole, I'm never EVER again working with him, I mean Seriously ? YES, I TRIED TO DESTROY A CITY for money, But I'm still human ! I have right ! this is not right ! You can't just immobilize me like this and let me rot away only coming here to feed me! I mean seriously what is wrong with Ironwood ! Even I am not such a monster ! I've killed people, and tortured some even, but not like that ! Not for nothing ! I would have preferred to die in this freaking train wreck, PUN INTENDED !"  
Roman felt anger and bill in his throat, even terrorists like him had at least the right to be treated like something else than an object. He could understand being treated like the worst prisoner ever incarcerated, but this was beyond anything anyone could bear. he was condemned to life-time prison, he would never get out of it if the law could help it, yet he was literally maintained in a torture device. because, that all that it was. a torture device, made to stop him from moving, giving him sore muscles, especially on his neck, and make him go crazy of isolation.  
Still, the girls was preparing his food, not letting him look at her, and without any response. Seeing only her back he could just see her hairs, black as jet, attached in a ponytail.  
Seeing that the girls wasn't listening, his anger fled from him, leaving him only in despair. He needed to hear someone, he needed because if no one talked to him, he would very soon go crazy, like TRUE crazy.  
"Pleeaaaaase I beg you, talk to me ! Just a FUCKING WORD, I didn't hear anyone talking to me for months, i need this please. I can't continue like this... this is too much, no one deserves so much loneliness and time. I GET IT ! I'm unforgivable. But this pain is not appropriate, please, I beg of you... Just... one... Word.  
then, as he felt tears run down his face, roman had to admit he was beaten. Ironwood had him in a cell for the rest of his life this time. It wasn't the first time he got in prison, but he always managed to escape. But this time, he had nothing. no cell mate, no communication., no body, no nothing. Hell he couldn't even move or scratch his nose. Oh god why did he thought about the nose again, now the itching was back, and his nerves were finally failing him.  
Feeling his lungs with air, he screamed. His shout running in the whole prison, echoing on all new wall the sound met. he didn't do it for the fun, or to scare the girl, or even to get attention from the guards probably taking their pause a little further in the prison. Not he was doing this in the unique objective of hearing something, for the purpose of expression.  
  
Roman started to sob after that. Wishing to die, and didn't even have this right. He was eating the same tastless shit, in the same crappy cell, in the same GODS DAMN MACHINE, and he was broken. he felt it in his very soul, one more day in this hell, and he would never come back from it. the only fact he mentally survived it so long was impressive on his own.  
As he was crying like a baby, he noticed a bag, deposited in the cell by the guard when she entered.  
This was not right. Roman knew perfectly well that protocols forbids any form of needless material in his cell.  
Then the guard forcibly stuffed a good chunk of bread in his mouth, shutting him up.  
Then she looked straight at his eyes, the first eye contact he got for months. Tears started to roll down even more as he saw them. Heterochromia. An heterochromia he didn't know he would ever saw again.  
"N... Neo ? Is, is that you ?"  
The girls smiled at him, winking at him with a twisted smile.  
In Roman's head, thing started to click together. The silent prison. The bag who wasn't supposed to be here, the fact that the guard was a girl, and Neo.  
In his heart, something terrible and marvelous at the same time rose, breaking months after months of despair and sadness. Hopes, Scary, awesome hopes.  
This was a break out.  
Neo Immediately getting to work, started to open several panels on the machine, cutting and rewiring cable after cable, finding her way around security after security, before she finally placed a magnetic card against the reading cell of the machine.  
Roman felt a Strong sting on all his members. His every muscle finally getting some peace. a non-stop tension he had been the victim since they put him in the machine finally came to an end.  
He felt a disgusted shiver as the waste tube escaped him. Gosh this was awful.  
And, then, finally, the thing opened. And roman felt gravity doing her job.  
Felling on his knees, he felt Neo lifting him on his feet. But he didn't try. He didn't exactly remember how to even walk. After all, moving was something that you could forget. and he almost did. He made effort to try to move for weeks, in case he would need to move around real fast, but these tentative had died with his hope.  
Placing a first foot on the ground, he felt the cold concrete his cell was made of.  
Sensations. The slight air feeling on every move he made. and gosh the smell. He had been locked in his own sweat for far too long. Wasn't his fault, but it still was humiliating to be in such a state in front of Neo.  
He pushed on his leg, trying the best he could to walk. Only to get caught back by Neo when he fell. But he didn't trow the towel. In his mind a strong resolve was being carved. He had begged every god he knew of to have a chance like this one. He would try as many times as needed to escape this place...  
It took at least ten good minutes for him to be able just to vaguely stand. Leaving would be very hard. But as he slowly got out of the cell, supported by Neo, looking left in what felt like the brightest corridor he ever saw, he saw a wheelchair, in perfect conditions, right beside an old set of cloth and a cane he thought he would never see again.  
Looking at himself, Roman had a stern face. he had this experimental one body for far too long, and the holes in front and back of his pant were far too humiliating, he needed to get out of this.  
  
Sitting in the wheelchair, he started the annoying process of dumping the one body off this stupid body of his who didn't listened to its own owner. After what felt like an hour, he was finally decent again, and promised himself to make Neo promise to never EVER speak of this again.  
Since they needed to escape before someone managed to get the word that he was out, he put his nice hat and with the happiest face he had for two years, pushed both of the wheels to propel itself.  
His soul was screaming. Fear of getting caught, being free anew, moving, in a fucking wheelchair, which was almost as fun as robbing people. This was SOOOO EXITING !  
Passing several doors with Neo running behind him, he's mind started to function again.  
He was out since at least half an hour, how come no one came yet ? Even the dumbest security would have felt something was not right by this time.  
Getting a glimpse at some half-oppened doors, Roman got an answer. All of them were sleeping.  
Getting to his level Neo trowed a Scroll on his lap.  
Reading it, Roman smiled.  


_Are you done ?because we need to go._

Like bragging, she showed her own scroll, which she used to type the message. a way of communication.  
"Still not talking huh ?" Neo made a no with her head.  
"One day will you tell me why you don't talk when you appear to be perfectly capable of it ?"  
Starting to type again, she finally pressed the central button, sending her answer.

_Depends. But now is not the time Roman, the gas only have an hour of effect, and we need to go before it wear off._

"Okay, okay, if you insist. So what the plan ?"  


_there is a bullhead waiting in the hangar, but the only way to open said hangar is from the bridge, place where I can't be if I'm piloting your bullhead. So I had to get a new plan. It took me ages to sneak in enough dust to burst the doors open, I've been here for months._

  
Roman felt his heart swell in his chest. Neo was a mercenary. a dear friend, but mainly a mercenary. He had nothing left, and Neo must have known that perfectly. She had given Months after month of her time to get him out, for free. It was heartwarming to see that even he, the last scum who ever existed, could have such friendship. For an extremely long time, Neo had been a mere associate, maybe even just a employee, but from now on Roman was gonna pampers her like never before, after all he owned her that.  
"Well, lead the way."

 _By the way, do you really think I'm the cutest butt you ever seen, or was it just for the funshow ?_

Wait what now ? Oh when he thought she was just a guard? Well, he couldn't have Neo thinking she was doing it for him, could he ? She was a respected associate of him, and a dear friend, making her uneasy would not be nice at all. Would it ?  
"Oh yeah totally the best butt. I wonder how I never saw that actually. I meant, you were always gracious, especially when you fight, but that was another level of sexiness I just saw there..."  
  
Oh Yeah this was good. Being pointy, sassy and annoying to everyone again sure was great. But then something unexpected happened. Going faster, Neo got ahead of him, still typing at her scroll, and Even if she tried to hide it, he could see that Neo wasn't pissed. She was blushing.  


_I... I missed you, you know ? I tried to work for other people, but theses sassy remarks of yours were always missing. I needed to find you._

  
Oh shit. Did he read that right ? "Not the time" he kept repeating himself in his mind. You can address what your preferred henchmen thinks about you later on, now is the time to get out of here.  
And so, they hurried out of the prison ship.  
As soon as the Bullhead was far enough of the danger, Roman got painfully up of the chair Neo put him into, grabbing her and dragging her in a sincere embrace.  
She was trying to pilot as good as she could but when she felt her shirt being wet by tear, she knew she had to give Roman a little time, he was crying again. She didn't blame him. She was in this prison enough time to know how they treated Roman. he had been psychologically and physically abused. and for the first time, he had a shoulder against which he could cry. he was just emptying a pack of feeling he accumulated for a very, very long time.  
Still, he eyes against Neo, he then spoke.  
  
"What Ironwood did. It was not right. This machine... was not right. and I'm gonna make sure no one else have to feel like this. I'm done with robbery. I'm done with chaos Neo. I'm gonna find a way to make him PAY for what he did. And I might even get us rich in the process... I just need to think of a plan."  
And so Roman fell asleep. and for the first time in months, he dreamed about something else than his cell. a peaceful dream with Neo.  
Said Neo was now landing in the middle of the forest, and got sure to not make it too shaky. Finally, on the ground, she lifted Roman the best she could, and slowly put him to sleep in the integrated bed of the bullhead.  
For the first time in month, she felt right. She was with Roman, and he was talking about getting money. Well, the whole revenge thing was new, but she expected it. And she would accompany Roman in his vengance quest, whatever it took from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For emerald weapons, I felt like taking back the ols ones would be way too easy, but I didn't wanted to make her too OoC, si I needed to take something with similar result, and I ended up creating what I have now, based on all I could read (or learn through 'World of guns' (by the way if you never played this game, it's free, and really neat.)  
> I'm really satified with what I came up with. I feel like thoses weapons will need a name though, and I consider using your ideas, if you're up to. so don't hesitate to post some ideas on the comments before the next chapter is posted. I'll try to make a draw of Emeralds weapons in the mean time.
> 
> Also, in this story, Ironwood is gonna be a jerk. I allways felt like he was abusing the 'general' status and I wanted to have some baddies, now that the couples are mainly formed.
> 
> Oh and Smut is definitly on the way. I may also have one or two One-shot comming soon about that, depending of the time I'm gonna have, and how much I'm going to be motivated.
> 
> Till next time !


	11. NOT A CHAPTER (again bis)

Hi there everybody ! I'm having some personal issues and a bloking right now, so I thought of letting everyone know. you know, since I don't want you to think the story is dead or something.  
also I have problems with my Tabletop RPG team, and it's taking a lot of my already diminished attention. Just so you know, I didn't stop writing totally, and I have aproximately 2k word already writen here, even if I'm clearly not ready to post that chapter anytime soon. the 2k words themself are not exactly perfect, a whole segment, I'm not sure how I feel about yet, and I might discard it completly. 

So I'm just letting you know : Stay tunned, I'm still working on it, and It'll definitly come up soon. just not right now.


End file.
